Gifted
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: Harry Potter was manipulated from the time he was born. Friends who're not really friends, a mentor who wanted more than was meant for him. His lineage taken from him, freedom bound by his so-called family. He's used to it, resigned to his fate but this last betrayal will show them who he really is. Tired of hiding behind his mask he will show the Wizarding World just who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's another story for you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just borrowed the characters and the settings from the book. This is the only disclaimer I'll be putting so read carefully. **

**This is a Tom/Harry slash with quite a few other pairings. There will be alerts when there is a lemon. **

**Anywho on with the story. **

* * *

He stared sullenly out of the window of his new bedroom wondering how this had come to be. From the moment he was attacked by the Dark Lord he had been marked as The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour, the one with the power the Dark Lord knows not. He was sentenced to a life of suffering in the hands of his 'family' for the first ten years of his life, then to a whirlwind of events that even he could not comprehend for the next six. He'd found friends, met his enemy, been idolized, been ostracized, become a hero, gone on adventures and had almost died multiple times – all because of a prohecy that said he was supposed to be the one to bring down Lord Voldemort. His life had been planned out from the very beginning and so he shouldn't have been surprised that it had ended in this way. He'd been offered to the Dark Lord as a way to stop the oncoming war.

"Potter..." bright green unseeing eyes stared right through the potions master as he walked into the room. The greasy dungeon bat flinched at the empty jade orbs.

"Professor," the boy nodded slightly in his direction before turning back to his view.

"Potter," he sighed as he was ignored. Better ignored that being stared at by those emotionless eyes. "Harry," he knelt in front of the boy, for that was what he was in that moment. It didn't matter that he'd grown up far too quickly to be called a boy, he'd never had a chance to act his age because at that moment he was someone young who had gotten into something Severus would never wish on anybody. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." it was obvious he was trying hard not to cry and he was succeeding, if barely.

"No one should ever go through what you are now." the spy, a man whose loyalties are still questionable at the best of times, spoke in a voice so soft and gentle Harry could not hold on to his emotions. The betrayal of the people he considered his family, the man he looked up to as his mentor and the rest of the Wizarding World for being so fickle brought the tears hard and steady with no way to stave them off. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this." the boy stayed silent, not trusting his voice should he try to speak. "I tried... but I couldn't do too much lest I raise suspicion upon both of us. I wanted to take you with me the first time I saw you in Hogwarts but the old fool stopped me at every turn. Then later on, I couldn't because I had to go back to my old job, being a spy for both sides."

"At least you tried," Harry was surprised his voice did not break. "You were always there for me." he told the man, finally looking back upon the potions master's face. "I knew you saved me from Quirrel. You disapproved of my participation in the Triwizard Tournament and you were trying to protect me when you followed me to the Shrieking Shack in third year. You were the only one who always had my best interests at heart." he smiled softly at the man who'd been a constant presence in his life. "You even brought the Order into the Ministry to try and save me this year, even if you hated Sirius for what he did to you back in school."

"H-how did you~?"

"I found mum's old journals in one of my vaults." he shrugged as he looked away once more. "I wanted a bit more freedom before I was to be sent here so I ran away just before my birthday. I stayed in an inn in Diagon Alley and spent the next two weeks in relative peace, doing the things I've been wanting to do."

"Harry, I'll always be here for you." the man's tone was nothing but sincere as he turned the boy's face back to look into the jade eyes he had inherited from his mother. "Know that I'll always be on your side."

"I know, dad." he smiled again at the man whose eyes widened in surprise. The usually eloquent man was at a loss for words, mouth agape as he stared at the boy. "Mum was already pregnant before she was forced to marry James," he shrugged as he remembered the way he had discovered it.

_He sat on the single bed in the room he had been staying at for the past few days holding a leather bound journal in hand. He had stopped at Gringott's to take some money out of his vault when he was approached by his manager Griphook. _

"_Mr. Potter, it seems as if you have an inheritance waiting to be claimed." _

"_An inheritance?" _

"_Yes, there was a letter in your mother's will stating that you should've received your inheritance by the age of eleven, right before you would've gone to Hogwarts. We've been sending you letters asking you to claim it but you never replied." _

"_I haven't been receiving letters of any kind." he said as he was led into a small office and offered a seat. _

"_I am sorry to hear that," Griphook narrowed suspicious eyes at him before smiling. "Be assured that we will open an investigation on the matter."_

"_Thank you Griphook." _

"_Now all you need to do is place a drop of blood here after you sign it." he did as asked and watched as a letter and a small key popped into existence. "It seems you have another vault to your name. Shall we inspect it?" _

"_Yes let's go." he was brought to the new vault where he found all of his mum's personal belongings along with the journals and a small amount of money in it. He took all the journals he could and asked Griphook to keep his visit from the Order and anyone from the school before leaving and going back to his room. He decided he would read the letter first. _

_Dearest Harry,_

_Hello my son. I am your mother Lily Evans. If you are reading this letter then I am not with you anymore and I am sorry for that. I had hoped I would be able to watch you grow up into a man but alas, it was not meant to be. I've been killed by someone who wanted to take you away from me. I fear that it was not actually Voldemort that we're supposed to hate but that is a story for another time. _

_You are a wizard Harry. I know it may be difficult to believe but have you ever done things you wouldn't consider normal? Have you ever made things disappear when you're angry, go some place else when you're afraid or even just broken something without touching it? I know you have because you have powerful magic and yes it does exist. Both your father and I were people with magic, a witch and a wizard, and you are one too. _

_I want to tell you about him. When you go to school, the school we both attended, people will tell you that your father's name is James Potter and that you are Harry James Potter but this is not so. Your father is a man considered to be dark by most of our peers, has a sharp tongue and quick wit but he is also the most considerate man I have ever known. His name is Severus Snape and your real name is Hadrian Alexander Snape. He is a potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a brilliant man and the only man I have ever loved. We've been together secretly since our fourth year and married shortly after graduation but something happened and I was forced to marry James. I was already pregnant with you by then. I put a glamour charm on your birth certificate so everyone would believe that you are James' son and had you drink a potion to alter your appearance._

_I know it must be confusing but I want you to seek him out once you get to Hogwarts. He will be there for you and can answer any questions you may want to ask. Do not be afraid of the front he has put up and just show him the attached parchment. He will believe you. He will always protect you so don't hesitate to come to him for whatever you might need. If I know Dumbledore correctly then you would've been brought to Petunia's after my demise, something that I never wanted to happen. I know you're a strong young man if only because I know your father so well and I hope you've taken after him. _

_Good luck my baby, and I hope you grow up into the man I had always hoped you'd be. I love you and I will be watching over you wherever I may be. When you see Severus please tell him I love him and that there has been no one else for me but him. _

_Lily Anne Evans-Snape_

"My birth certificate was there with the letter and it showed you as my father," Harry told the man whose onyx orbs glistened with unshed tears. "There was a key in the other envelope and a potion. Mum said it was the antidote to whatever she made me drink to hide my identity. The key was for another vault, her own personal vault and that's where I got the journals." he reached into his robe and produced the pieces of parchment he had been speaking of. "I always keep them with me, waiting for a chance to talk to you but with everything that's been happening, I couldn't... I just didn't have..."

"Oh Harry," the parchments fluttered to the floor as Severus took his son into an embrace. It took sixteen years but now that he had the boy in his arms he wouldn't ever let go. "I've known. I always knew." he held the sobbing boy into his chest as he spoke, voice thickening with emotions he had thought to have suppressed. "I hated that you looked like my tormentor but I knew I couldn't risk your life if anyone else were to discover that you were my child."

"Dad, why is this happening to me?" Harry sobbed as the full gravity of the situation they were in hit him full force.

"I don't know Harry but we'll figure this out."

"I don't want to be Harry anymore Dad. I just want to be me."

"What are you planning to do about the Dark Lord?" Severus asked his son.

"There was something in Mum's second letter..." he trailed off unsurely and peered up at his father with glistening eyes.

"What is it son?" Harry reached into his robes once more and took a piece of parchment before showing it to his father rather reluctantly.

_My baby boy,_

_Happy sixteenth birthday my baby! I hope by now you know who you really are. I know there are certain things that still don't add up but I will try my best to explain everything to you. First of all you should know that Lord Voldemort is not the man who killed me. He was my friend, but your father did not know this. I met him by chance when I was twelve. It was during the summer holidays and Severus had been scarce at the time for some reason. I was at the park when he first approached me and we started talking. He was a charming man and though he was a lot older than me we became friends. Somehow Dumbledore found out and he tried to stop me from continuing my friendship with Tom but I never did because I knew him for who he was. Dumbledore was once the man who had saved our world but he's changed since he defeated his own lover and kept him in prison. He wanted to take over both muggles and wizards and he'd do anything for it. _

_Tom is not the person Dumbledore set him out to be and I want you to know that you can trust him. I don't know the things that would've happened now that you've grown but things are not always what they seem. Just remember that Tom is not the villain. He is a friend to both your father and I._

_I love you my baby. Trust only those you think you should. There are many people who would try to take advantage of you just because you are who you are. Take care my son. _

_Love, _

_Mum_

"Is it true then?" Harry asked in a small voice. "Is Dumbledore really the bad guy? Is Tom really your friend?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord is my friend." Severus agreed, holding onto his son's chin and making him look at him. "But friend or not I will not allow him to hurt you in any way." his son nodded as he embraced him once more.

"Dad can I take the antidote now?" his voice was muffled by his father's robes but the potions master nodded anyway. "I just want to wake up as me."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm," he mumbled. "I don't want to be Harry Potter anymore."

"Alright, but first you get ready for bed so when the transformation happens you'll be asleep." he ushered his son into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed as he waited. It took only a few moments before the dark haired boy was done and he walked over to his father without preamble, wearing nothing but sleeping pants. "Hadrian, what happened?" Severus could not help but ask as he stared at his son's bare chest. It was scarred and bruised but it seemed as if he didn't even notice it anymore.

"Oh, this? It's just what Vernon did to me." It broke Severus' heart to listen to his son talk about his abuse so casually but he knew there was nothing he could do about it anymore. When the time comes, he will get revenge for his only child but for now they had other matters to attend to. He tucked Hadrian into bed and handed him the vial containing the dark purple liquid that would bring his true heritage out into the open.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this son?"

"Yes, I'm tired of being someone I'm not. At least this way I would be free to be me."

"Alright then, drink up and then get settled. The change will take a lot out of you so don't be surprised if you feel groggy in the morning." Hadrian did as he was told and then laid back on his bed smiling as his father pulled his blanket up to his chin and dropped a kiss upon his brow. "Good night my son. I'll see you in the morning." jade green eyes drooped as he succumbed to the exhaustion of the past few days.

"Love you Dad." he managed to mumble sleepily before drifting to sleep. His father smiled softly at him, heart warming at the thought that he had been accepted so quickly even though he had been horrible to his own child.

"I love you too Hadrian."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Good morning son," his father's deep baritone cut through his sleep fogged brain. He lay in his bed, his eyes still closed and breathing deeply as he readied himself for the change in his appearance.

"How bad is it?" he mumbled drowsily, listening to his father's voice as he chuckled softly.

"You can see for yourself," Severus replied smirking in amusement. "Or you can go to sleep. No one will bother you here."

"Have you told Tom?"

"No, but then he's too busy plotting Dumbledore's demise at the moment."

"What should I do about him Dad?"

"I don't know his plans for you." Severus replied. "But I do know that he was disgusted by how quickly the Light had given you to him with the promise to stop the War."

"Will I become a slave?"

"I was not privy to the details but I will try to find out."

"You don't have to risk your life for me Dad."

"It's my job as your father and a spy."

"I don't want to lose you. I just got you."

"You won't lose me. There are still things you don't understand and I promise I will try to explain but for now you get some more rest. You can see yourself later on."

"Okay." he mumbled once more drifting off to sleep with his father's presence wrapping around him comfortably.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Hadrian..." there was a voice calling out to him but he tried to shoo them away, whoever they were. He was still tired from the transformation although he hadn't seen his new self yet. "Hadrian, wake up."

"Go'way." he swatted at whatever was running through his hair, it made him even more drowsy while annoying him at the same time.

"You've already missed lunch, you have to eat."

"'M not hungry." he mumbled.

"Probably not but I still want you to eat something. You're skinny enough as it is."

"Want more sleep." he turned over, away from whomever was disturbing his sleep and buried his face into his pillow as he heard the door open.

"He's not getting up, is he?" it was another person, but his sleepy mind didn't recognize the voice.

"No, I've been trying to get him up for the past twenty minutes."

"He sleeps~"

"~Like a log~"

"~When he can."

"~But we know~"

"What to do to wake him up."

"_Oh no, it's the twins." _Hadrian growled in his mind, he wanted to get up before they did something drastic but he was currently glued to his bed and no matter how much he tried he was still so tired. "I'm up, I'm up." he said in an attempt to sway them from whatever they'd managed to cook up in the last ten minutes that they'd been speaking to his father.

"No you're not." they answered him together before grinning at each other as they watched their friend roll onto his back and blink sleepily up at his father.

"Yes I..." he broke off with a yawn. "Am."

"Come on~"

"~It's time~"

"~To get up~"

"Hades."

"Oh shush," Harry finally sat up but leaned back so he was leaning against the head board of the bed. "Your dual speak is giving me a headache."

"Hades?" Severus raised an eyebrow against the twins at the nickname.

"We'd always thought Harry wasn't his name." one said.

"So we decided to give him a cool nickname."

"Whatever you say," Hadrian muttered with his eyes still closed.

"Come on Hades~"

"~It's time to~"

"~get up and~"

"~wreak havoc in the manor." the grinned wolfishly at the boy on the bed.

"What do you plan on doing?" he opened his eyes slightly and stared at the two who had taken residence at the other end of the bed.

"We have some ideas." they told him together.

"Your plans will have to be put on hold for the moment." Severus said as he rose from his seat on the bed. "You need to get ready."

"For what?"

"Lunch, a rather late lunch," his father replied. "You can choose to take it here or outside."

"Is Tom around?"

"No, he's currently in a meeting with the rest of the Inner Circle."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was the one tasked to watch over you." Hadrian hummed in response before another thought occurred to him.

"How did you two get here?" he turned his attention to his friends who grinned back at him.

"Well that took you quite a while."

"I'm still half asleep." he glared at the twins. "Give me a break and then answer my question."

"Of course, your highness." they said together as they mock bowed at him. He simply raised an eyebrow at the pair with an eerie resemblance to his father.

"Bloody hell!"

"You look like him." they pointed from son to father who in turn mimicked his progeny's actions.

"He's my father. Deal with it."

"Alright Hades." the two conceded at the annoyance in his tone.

"We've been here since we left school."

"But we've been working with Tom since he came back."

"Are you marked?" both teens raised the sleeves of their shirts to show them unmarred skin.

"No, we still only bear yours."

"I understand." he smiled at the pair who grinned back at him in relief.

"Would anyone care to explain?"

"Not now Dad," Hadrian turned to his perplexed father. "Maybe later."

"Very well, now why don't you get dressed. We can eat lunch out in the garden."

"You haven't eaten?"

"I was waiting for you."

"You didn't have to do that Dad."

"I wanted to." the potions master rose gracefully from his perch on the bed and strode over to the door. "I'll be waiting in the veranda."

"Did you tell him?" George asked as soon as the door had closed behind their former professor.

"A part of it."

"Well what did you tell him?"

"That I only found out about him being my father this summer."

"But you've known since your first year!"

"What was I supposed to say? That during one of my detentions, he left and an owl came to tell him of me being his son? That I snooped in his private affairs and that's how I found out? I don't want him to be angry at me. I'm afraid I'll lose him because I lied to him for all these years. I just got him." he began to sob, his face hidden in his hands, shoulders shaking as he cried. They took their places beside him, one on either side and slung their arms around him before pulling him back down on the bed. Unknown to them, a certain dark haired, onyx-eyed man heard everything.

XoxoxoxoX

Severus swore the old man would pay for bringing pain to his son's life. He was the only reason why Hadrian had been sent to the Dursley's, he was the one to order Severus to tell the Dark Lord of the Prophecy, Albus Dumbledore was the puppeteer who controlled all he deemed unworthy. His robes billowed behind him as he strolled over to the veranda, snapping his fingers to call for lunch as he did. His thoughts became darker as the time passed, thinking of various ways to kill or maim the meddling old coot. He loathed how quickly Hadrian had been thrown aside with the promise of stopping the war. But then again, Dumbledore never did anything without reason.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Many things," he replied noncommitally. "We can talk after you've eaten." Hadrian pouted but sat down and began eating while the twins took their seats on either side of him. Inwardly his father was wondering about their strange relationship, there was something there but he couldn't quite figure it out yet, outwardly though he showed no expression on his face.

"Dad could you tell me about Mum?"

"What do you want to know about her?"

"What was she like before you went to Hogwarts?"

"She was kind to me, carefree and happy." his answer was quick to come, there was no need to think of the words because she had never really left his mind. "I was not very outspoken as a child due to the situation at home but somehow your mother broke through all of that. Even as a young boy I was harsh and angry most times, though Lily only ever saw the part of me that I tried so hard to keep hidden." Severus's voice was full of emotion, his eyes clouded as he thought back on the memories of the fiery redhead that was his best friend and lover. He didn't notice the twins slip away as he spoke. "She would come up with different ways of distracting me when I was in a particularly dour mood, she'd dance with me, sing for me or sometimes she would just create this whole fantasy world where there is only the two of us. We'd become lovers and have a family and live happily ever after." he snorted at that particular thought. "We at least had that part of the dream partly done. We became lovers and had a family although it isn't much of a family to begin with."

"She sounds lovely Dad." Severus looked up quite startled as if surprised to see that he had been talking to someone, as he drowned himself in his memories he had forgotten he was describing his lover to his son. "I wish I could've known her."

"She loved you even before you were born, that I am sure of." they trailed off into a comfortable silence as both got lost in their thoughts. "Hadrian, what is your relationship with the twins?"

"What do you mean?" he stared at his father in confusion, head tilted slight with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Are they your lovers?"

"What gave you that idea?" he asked incredulously.

"You seemed so intimate together."

"They're my brothers Dad." he explained. "When I first came to Hogwarts I would get these nightmares and they were the only ones who could calm me. When I wake up in the middle of the night after one I would go down into the common room and somehow they would know and they would come down as well and we'll talk until I fall asleep."

"But there's something else."

"I know you heard me. I thought you'd left but after the twins and I spoke I felt your magic still by the door."

"I'm sorry I did not mean to eavesdrop."

"I couldn't say anything to you because of Dumbledore." Hadrian told his father. "I was afraid he'd pull us apart before we even became a family."

"I'd like to ask something."

"Shoot." Hadrian amended at the raised eyebrow he received. "Sorry, muggle expression. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"How come you didn't struggle with the thought that I was your father? After all I wasn't exactly the nicest person to be around and yet you seemed to have accepted the fact that you are my progeny."

"I've known since I was eleven so I guess that's part of it." he shrugged as he thought of the proper response. "I wanted a family and one can't exactly choose who they are born to. It didn't matter to me that you were being cruel because I knew the real reason why. Mum told me everything through her letters and her journals so I knew what to expect. I guess in a way I never saw you as anything but my father." he looked up shyly at the man who used to be his professor, jade orbs flashing slightly at the thought of being rejected.

"Well, well, well," a snide voice interrupted his father's reply. "What are you doing here Potter?" Hadrian raised his gaze from his father's but looked right past his school rival. He gave a curt nod towards the elder Malfoy before his eyes settled on the dark haired man standing just beside the regal man.

"Hello Tom." he greeted with a small smile as he let his jade orbs wander down the man's strong frame. His scrutiny obvious to his father and the man he was ogling. Tom smirked at the emotions playing out in the shining emeralds but shivered under the heated gaze.

"Hello Harry," he paused slightly. "Or should I say Hadrian?"

* * *

**So, tell me what you think ne? **

**aLy0:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so overwhelmed with the response to this story so I decided to update sooner than planned. **

* * *

"So, what are you thinking about Hades?" twin voices startled him out of his thoughts. It had been two weeks since he became Hadrian Alexander Snape and began living in the Malfoy manor and throughout that time he'd been nothing short of confused. He'd met the supposed Dark Lord the day after he had taken the potion to reveal his true parentage and had expected to be treated worse than he was at the Dursley's but was pleasantly surprised when it did not happen. Instead he lived a relatively normal life. If you could call living in a manor that is owned by your former enemies, getting to know your own father at the same time as being under the same roof with the man who'd been trying to kill you since you were a baby "normal". But then again, he was _Harry Potter, _keyword being was.

"Hades~"

"You're drifting off~"

"Again~"

"We're talking to you." jade eyes began to focus once more on the twins by his side.

"Sorry about that," he shook his head to rid himself of his confusing thoughts before turning his gaze upon them. "What were you saying?"

"We just wanted to know what you were thinking about." they said in unison as they knew he preferred it to their dual speak. "Or rather who you were thinking about." they gave him a meaningful look as he struggled to contain the blush that begun to form upon his paler cheeks.

"Ha!"

"I was right Dos!"

"I knew it Uno!"

"He was thinking about him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look us in the eyes and tell us you were not thinking of a certain wine-eyed, chesnut haired, macho of a Dark Lord." Hadrian could feel another blush rise up his face his time from his neck and he buried his face into his hands amidst the laughter from his friends.

"Shut up!"

"But why?" they exclaimed in a voice filled with childish innocence.

"He's not the same snakey bastard you fought in fourth year."

"Rather he's become hot as hell."

"A burning inferno."

"Warmer than the sunshine."

"I get it he's hot." Hadrian said as he snuck a peek from behind his fingers.

"Don't you agree?"

"Well..."

"Face it Potter, you've got the hots for the Dark Lord." Draco Malfoy drawled from the doorway.

"No one asked you ferret." he glared at the approaching blond.

"Now, now there's no need for insults." he raised his hands in a placating manner, eyebrows raised mockingly.

"It's not an insult when it's the truth." Hadrian snarled angrily.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?"

"Oh that?" Fred asked. "He's just frustrated."

"What kind of frustrated?" he sauntered over to the twins, standing right in between them as they sat on the edge of Hadrian's bed.

"The best kind," George rose from his perch and circled around the blond, pushing him in between his twin's legs.

"The kind that we don't~" Fred continued as he put his hands on the blond's hips.

"~Ever experience anymore~" George said as he held Draco, the silver eyed man's back flush to his chest.

"Because we have you." they finished in unison just as mercurial orbs fluttered close. Hadrian rolled his eyes as he groaned.

"Get the hell out of my room." he muttered sullenly.

"Jealous Potter?" Draco couldn't help the barb.

"You should know Draco," Hadrian had had enough. He rose from the middle of the bed and jumped off onto the floor before walking towards the still trapped blond. "If only I were interested you wouldn't be in that position." jade met silver in a defiant gaze before understanding dawned upon the Malfoy heir. "Merlin knows we had enough opportunities to do so." Hadrian whispered, his lips almost against the Slytherin's. "But you see, I just don't see them that way. Neither do I like you in that manner so your point is moot." he turned and walked away, striding confidently out of the room. "Uno, Dos, don't mess up my bed and come to me when you're finished. We have business to attend to."

"Alright boss." they saluted him, leaving a confused Draco in between them.

"Oh Merlin," Hadrian's palm met his face as soon as he was out of his own room and the door closed behind him. "That sounded so wrong." he muttered as he went down the stairs in search of his father.

"Who do we have here?" a sickly sweet voice once more interrupted his train of thought. "Ickle baby Potter." he turned just in time to see Bellatrix point her wand at him. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the insane woman before looking to his side and behind him.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" he feigned ignorance, his face showing nothing but confusion though inside he was pissed. He didn't want to be called Harry Potter anymore, it was the main reason why he had chosen to take the potion as soon as possible.

"Do you see anyone else here?" the former Black woman snarled at him.

"I don't but I don't see Harry Potter anywhere either."

"Don't lie to me!" she snarled again. "You may have fooled greasy old Snape but not me. Oh no, I will kill you and bring you to the Dark Lord."

"And he shall forever love you I guess?" he completed the sentence that she was about to finish. "Why would he do that if you take away his prey? Didn't he say that only he was allowed to touch me in any way?" he stared impassively at the now gaping woman.

"Diffindo!" a bright light shot out of the woman's wand, it's direction trained on him but he didn't even bat an eyelash as the magic vanished inches from his face.

"Leave me alone Bellatrix," his voice was deeper, smooth and velvety as he spoke. He nearly smirked at the visible shiver that racked her lithe frame but refrained from doing so. "I have no business with you." he continued, his tone cold and uncaring.

"I will kill you!" she screamed, once more raising her wand.

"Bellatrix!" the voice was sharp and commanding and the dark haired woman froze in her tracks. The slight hissing of the words confirming the identity of the person who had stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"M-m-m-my L-l-lord..." the usually formidable woman trembled beneath the angry gaze, stuttering her words as she threw herself upon the floor in front of the man she worshipped. Hadrian sneered in disgust at her actions, eyes still trained impassively at the pair but his body tensed and ready.

"What have I told you about our guest?" Voldemort's voice was barely a whisper and yet the threat his words carried could be heard by all three parties.

"I-i-i-i'm sorry, m-m-m-my L-l-l-lord." she struggled to explain herself, forcing her gaze to stay upon her master's feet knowing she had done something to shame him.

"As much as I'd like to watch the show," Hadrian interrupted whatever the Dark Lord was about to say. "I'm afraid I must go see my father. We have some things to discuss."

"He's in his lab," Tom nodded at the young man who inclined his head in thanks before heading for the dungeons. Red wine gaze followed the Snape heir until he was out of sight before they turned back to the woman still cowering at his feet. "Now Bella," he hissed. "I believe we have things to talk about."

XoxoxoxoX

"What the hell is happening to me?" Hadrian whispered to himself as he stared at his father's laboratory door. "What is he doing to me?" he ran a tired hand through his dark locks barely noticing the way the appendage trembled as he did.

"Hadrian, what are you doing staring at my door?" he blinked glazed green eyes and waited until they focused on his father before speaking. He hadn't even realized the man had come out of the laboratory already.

"Why don't you come in?" Severus suggested, ignoring the glazed look in his son's eyes as he did. He felt as if he had a vague idea of what had caused the reaction. "I'm just about done with the potion I have been working on."

"Dad, what is happening to me?" he asked as walked right past the labs into the small living room behind. He plopped himself onto the couch, flinging an arm across his face as he shut his eyes while he spoke. "I am so confused. I don't even know what's going on anymore."

"I don't understand..."

"It's Tom... it's... he's..." he trailed off unsurely. "Why is this so difficult!" he rose from the bed, pacing back and forth in front of the fire place, his hands in his hair in an agitated pose. A knock at the door stopped whatever Severus had been about to say. The Potions master waved a lazy hand in the direction of the door and watched quietly as twin redheads entered his domain. "Bloody hell it's so confusing!" Harry continued to pace.

"What's wrong with him?" they asked together, looking to their friend's father for an answer.

"Tom."

"Ohhhh." they looked at each other, flashing their counterpart a mischievous grin.

"Do you want us~"

"To snap him~"

"~Out of it?"

"Please do," Severus nodded. "His pacing is making me dizzy."

"Yo Hades!" they shouted together making their younger friend stop in his tracks.

"What?" he snapped at the pair. "Are you already done?"

"Of course we are." they smiled cheekily at him, snickering loudly as they listened to Severus mutter almost silently. "You said to come to you as soon as we were done."

"I wanted an update." thoroughly exhausted from his pacing he slumped back down onto the sofa and resumed his former position.

"There's not much of an update." Fred said as he sat on the floor right next to the couch.

"We haven't had a mission since the last one."

"And you were there."

"You know what happened."

"Right." Hadrian sighed. "Tom gave you that mission didn't he?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if he has any more contacts in that area?"

"Why?"

"Bella's getting worse," he told the pair apparently forgetting the presence of his father in the room. The spy kept quiet thinking he would get more information that way. "She needs to be treated and soon."

"What did she do?" it was George who asked this time.

"She tried to curse me but Tom came before she could do anything."

"So your knight in shining armor saved you from the evil witch, did he?" the twins said simultaneously.

"Which would then imply that I am a damsel in distress." Hadrian responded, his tone deep, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"Oh shit!" two redheads exclaimed as one.

"You have ten seconds to find the dojo before I explode." Hadrian whispered. "You better go otherwise I will let dear old Tom deal with you."

"What's going on?" Severus asked his son as the twins rushed out of his chambers.

"Where is Tom's training area?" Hadrian ignored his father's question and asked one of his own.

"In the east wing of the second floor. Though that's his own personal training chambers."

"Right now I don't care." he fumed as he rose from his seat on the couch. "I just need to vent."

"Hadrian what's going on?"

"I promise I'll tell you everything Dad, right now I have two annoying insects to catch." he muttered angrily. "You could come if you want. I know how much you hated having the twins in your classes. This could be your revenge." he smirked at the slightly gleeful expression on his father's face.

"Very well, if you insist." Severus replied as if it was his son's idea all along although he was curious as to how much Hadrian actually knew. "We should go then. It's been almost three minutes since you gave them their deadline."

"Do you by any chance know the way?" the former Boy-Who-Lived asked his father.

"Of course I do," Severus looked affronted.

"Good." he nodded as he held out his arm. "Think very carefully of where we are supposed to be going Dad." he told the Slytherin Head of House.

"What are you planning Hadrian?"

"Hold on Dad." he said with a cheeky smile.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Why did you call him a damsel in distress?" furiously hushed whispers echoed across the darkened room.

"I didn't, you did!"

"No you did!"

"No it was you!"

"It was both of you." they listened as their leader's voice echoed eerily in response to theirs. "Neither of you said it but you both implied it." Hadrian almost chuckled at the obvious shivers racking their frames. "Now we haven't had time to train before now but I think this is the perfect opportunity to brush up on my skills."

"N-n-now now Hades~"

"Y-y-you know~"

"W-w-we're j-j-just k-k-kidding."

"Were you really?" Hadrian drawled as he stepped away from the shadows. The candles around the room lit up, only giving the barest of lights. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father watching curiously but turned his attention back to his prey. "I don't really care. I want to see your best moves." his voice changed from the slightly teasing tone to a much darker one, the raspy quality having an undertone of leadership that had the twins' wanting to bow to him. "I want you to hit me at least once during this time or..." he trailed off knowing they both knew the consequences. The twins straightened up, no more cowering in front of their leader. They met him at the center of the room staring and waiting for his signal. "You have one hour," Hadrian told them as they readied themselves. "Go."

"Avis!" George threw the spell as Fred rounded on Hadrian's other side.

"Reducto," the other redhead pointed his wand at the floor right by his leader's feet. The wooden flooring burst into smaller pieces but Hadrian seemed unaffected as he backflipped away from the rubble and out of the flock's way.

"Oppugno," George followed up with the customary partner to his first curse but it took no hold.

"Lacarnum Inflammare," Harry muttered almost silently, focusing his sight on the end of George's robe.

"Aguamenti." Fred having seen the spark of flame sent his wand waving at his brother effectively putting the fire out but falling into Hadrian's trap. "Shit George get off the floor." George heard his brother's warning and cast a hasty levitation charm just as Hadrian sent a bolt of electricity towards the puddle he had been standing on.

"Are you two done playing around?" Hadrian drawled in a bored tone as George landed right next to his twin.

"Bombarda Maxima!" they didn't cast it at the same time, rather they timed it one after the other straight at the dark haired young man who grinned wolfishly at their combined spells.

"Now that's more like it." Hadrian growled as he disappeared from the path of the spells just as they were about to hit. The combined power of the spells blasted a hole in the wall as the pair began to chant continuously. Hadrian was still nowhere in sight.

"It was a good plan boys." finally he showed up once more after what felt like hours to them. "But your time's almost up and then it's my turn." he grinned at the pair who was seemingly ignoring him but continued to chant. "Five more minutes." he said as he disappeared again. In one corner of the room Severus stood with both Tom and Bella, who had heard the commotion and decided to peek in. He was proud of the power Hadrian displayed though mildly curious as to how he had gotten that strong. It was obvious that these three boys were something more than what he thought they would be.

"How long has this been going on?" Tom asked in a hushed voice that didn't belong with a supposed Dark Lord.

"It has been barely an hour since they began." wine red eyes widened at that news. His training area seemed to have undergone a small skirmish with the way it looked and yet all they had heard were a few spells. Just what had those three been training for?

"Time's up guys." Hadrian's voice sounded gleeful, his bright emerald eyes shining with excitement as his brilliant gaze swept around the room. Ruby met jade and Tom felt a shiver run through him at the sheer emotions running through Hadrian's crystal clear gaze. "It's my turn." the boy purred and launched himself at the twins just as they sprang apart. He landed in the middle, arms raised sidewards each one pointing to one of his opponents. "Defodio," he whispered, his hands closing slowly to form a fist, without his wand he cast another spell, "Deprimo." the loosened floorboards beneath the twins' feet were blown away by a strong wind. "Incarcerous." another wandless enchantment tied down both of his opponents but they were chained onto their spot, not bound by simple ropes. "I'm disappointed in you two." he said as he lowered both hands. "You were better the last time we sparred. If only you had some form of motivation."

"Leave him out of this Hadrian!" they shouted in unison, their protest only to be met with a raised eyebrow.

"Why should I?"

"He has nothing to do with this." they said still as one.

"And yet you have the right to do the same to me?" his voice wasn't raised but still it was full of venom.

"We're sorry." they hung their heads in shame but he was not to be deterred.

"Sorry's not enough this time boys," he told them just as the door to the training room swung open to reveal father and son. Both Malfoys had heard the explosions and had come as fast at they could wands raised. "And look, he's come to join the fun." he grinned at the Slytherin who looked as if he had just come out of bed.

"Draco!" Fred and George screamed as one in warning but it was too late, Hadrian was already on his way.

"Lucius if you would be so kind as to join the others on the spectators area and leave your lovely son here with me." the elder wanted to protest but was silenced by the gleam in the emerald eyed boy.

"Hades, damn it! Leave him alone!" Fred said as he struggled with his binds.

"Impedimenta!" George sent the wandless hex towards his leader who waved it off without so much as looking at it.

"Petrificus Totalus," it was Fred who uttered the words this time and Harry froze midstep. "Draco go with your father." the blond couldn't move. He heard his lover's order but the predatory look in Hadrian's eyes had frozen him much like the way the dark haired Gryffindor was.

"Draco!" this time it was George who caught his attention. "Go back to the sidelines, Hades will not be held for long." true to his words, the boy had already begun to fight off the effects of the body bind curse.

"Draco!" the twins shouted this time and he ran to the safety of the small audience, all of whom were watching with anticipation as Hadrian slowly broke free from the spell.

"You took away my toy!" Hadrian tutted as he turned slowly watching with a small bit of pride as the two finally broke free from their own binds.

"He's not your toy!" George growled.

"He's not _a_ toy!" Fred agreed.

"He's our Dragon and you will not lay a hand on him." they said together as they once more clasped their hands together.

"Now that's more like it."

XoxoxoxoxoX

Severus watched as the three young men faced off two on one but despite the disadvantage in number it was painfully obvious who was the stronger among them. He wondered how they had gotten that strong without anyone noticing and not for the first time thought how many secrets his son was still keeping from him. It didn't matter that their relationship was still new, he still held the same love he did for his boy's mother and couldn't help but worry about the young man who now looked so much like him. Hadrian had grown out of his old ways, or rather had begun to show his true face and he couldn't be more proud at what he saw. Like father like son, his boy was a true Slytherin if he was able to live in the lion's den all these years and still find the time to go on all of his adventures and strong enough without anyone knowing. Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at his friend and leader who was staring at Hadrian with fascination and something else he couldn't quite figure out.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Tom had known for a time that he was attracted to the former Potter, now Snape, heir. He'd known since he had begun to piece his soul together in Hadrian's third year that he wanted the boy. Once he was back to himself he realized he wanted the boy not to be one of his followers but rather by his side, or preferrably in his bed. The power he held was so fascinating and he found himself wanting to get to know the young man who could wield such a strong magical core. He'd always thought that Dumbledore's Golden Boy had nothing going for him but his fame but that was before he saw how intelligent the boy was through their own connection. Somehow he knew that there was more to Hadrian than meets the eye and the casual display of strength did nothing to dispute his hypothesis. Watching him now as he fought with the two redheads who had been within his folds and yet he had left unmarked he knew he would do everything in his power to make the boy want to stay by his side. His thoughts continued to drift for a moment until two bodies landed in front of their small group which, now that he noticed it, had been under a protective barrier.

"Nice try guys," Hadrian's voice was deep and husky as walked towards them. Tom could feel the effects it had on him despite the boy's attention being on the two downed young men in front of them. "But you'll have to do better than that." he said as he knelt before the pair and rolled them both over so they were lying on their backs.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Fred, George!" Draco found his voice and ran over towards his lovers just as Hadrian raised his wand. "What the bloody hell did you do to them?" he snarled at his nemesis who merely chuckled in reply.

"That was mean Hades," Fred groaned as the pain echoed around his body.

"You didn't have to do that." George agreed with his twin's sentiments.

"You'll both be fine," Hadrian snorted. "I wasn't that hard on you."

"You weren't that hard?" Draco almost roared as he too knelt before them. "They're beaten and bloody and you weren't that hard?" he asked incredulously. "You might want to look around." he huffed angrily before turning his attention to one of his lovers.

"Guess I was a bit overboard." Hadrian rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly as he looked at the destruction of the room.

"A bit?" even Severus found it hard to believe that his son had not noticed that he had almost obliterated the training room.

"Uh... yeah."

"Potter come help me heal George." Draco muttered taking his attention away from his father. "Bloody Gryffindors... training... don't even heal."

"Calm down Draco, they're going to be fine." Hadrian rushed to assure the blond. "They've gotten worse than this and survived."

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" every single word accented with a clenching of the blond's fist.

"You didn't tell him?" he turned green eyes to his two subordinates.

"Uhhh.. we meant to~"

"But we forgot~"

"Really we did!"

"Honest!"

"You've dug your own grave." Hadrian told them.

"Potter what the hell are you saying?"

"Ask them okay? I'll lock you in a room and won't let you come out until they tell you everything."

"Potter~" Draco tried to protest but Hadrian waved his hand and they were gone.

"Where did you send them?" Lucius asked startling Hadrian slightly as he had forgotten that they had an audience.

"To the twins' room." he shrugged nonchalantly then turned back to the room to see the destruction they had left behind. "Sorry Tom." he flashed the wine eyed man a sheepish smile once he had assessed the damage to the property then took out his wand and began to fix what he had broken.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Hadrian I think we need to talk."

"Ask anything you want Dad." he sat on the couch watching as his father paced in front of the fire place.

"What is going on? How did you and twins get so strong? Why do they seem to follow you?"

"One question at a time Dad." Hadrian told the man as he led the older Slytherin to sit in his favorite armchair. "Now what do you want to know first?"

"What happened to you and the twins?"

"Before I answer that Dad can you tell me what you know about the Triples Muertes?"

"The Triple Death?"

"Yes."

"I know that Tom has bought their services although I don't know what for."

"Well then, the Triples Muertes is a group of three young men who do the odd jobs now and then."

"What kind of odd jobs?"

"Oh you know, assassination, torture and investigations, the like."

"Hadrian..."

"I am Hades, Fred and George are Uno and Dos as my lieutenants and we are the Triples Muertes."

* * *

**Cliffy! :) Reviews please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So many Follows and Favorites! I am so happy! Thanks for all those who review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Severus shrunk into his armchair bonelessly. His son was a leader of a known group of assassins. His sixteen year old boy. The child he didn't know he'd had with the woman he loved. It's been almost a week since he first found out about Hadrian's secret identity and he'd begun his research as soon as the boy had left his chambers. What he found scared him. The things the boys had done would've made any man lose their lunch and yet they had not. They had striven with it and turned it into a job of sorts. He needed to speak with them, find out what had pushed them to become fighters and yet even as he thought about it he knew. The manipulative headmaster was the reason why they had thought they needed to learn how to fight. Thrust into a world he had not known, praised for something he could not remember and the safety of thousands of people put upon his shoulders his son had done what he had to in order to survive. but he'd done it in secret, told only his true friends and acted the way he was supposed to in front of everyone else. Hadrian was a true Slytherin and he couldn't be more proud.

"Dad have you seen the twins?" he was broken out of his musings by the very boy he had been thinking of.

"I believe they are with Draco in their rooms." Severus noted the slightly panicked looked in his son's eyes as he spoke. "Is everything alright Hadrian?"

"I need to see them Dad. Something's happening to Luna."

"Miss Lovegood?" Hadrian ignored his question and stalked out of his rooms. Severus rose quickly to follow him.

"Uno. Dos." Hadrian snapped at the door as soon as he got to the chambers his subordinates shared with their lover. "You better be decent in five seconds. We have a mission."

"What's going on Hades?" the door opened to reveal both twins geared up and ready to leave.

"I would like to know that as well." Severus muttered almost inaudibly but was once again ignored.

"Extraction." Hadrian said in a chipped tone. "Persephone's in trouble."

"Shit!" the identical young men exclaimed as they went back into their room to say goodbye to their lover.

"We have to go." finally the impatient potions master was addressed. "Do you think Tom will let us leave?"

"I am not certain." they had already started walking towards the Dark Lord's study.

"One way to find out." Hadrian said as he pushed open the door. "Tom, I need to ask a favor."

"Oh?" a dark eyebrow rose in question.

"I need you to lower the wards that prevent apparition."

"May I ask why you need me to do that?"

"I can't explain it right now but I really need to go."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with the wards seeing as we are in the Malfoy Manor you would have to ask Lucius to lower them."

"Damn it!"

"Where is he?"

"He is out on a mission at the moment."

"Bloody hell this is not my day." Hadrian began to pace amongst the curious gazes from his father and the Dark Lord and the hushed whispers of Fred and George.

"Hades we're wasting time here."

"Alright we're going." He stopped to look at the twins then to Severus and Tom. "Tell Lucius I'm sorry but I had to do it."

"Hadrian what~?"

"Sorry Dad but we really have to go. I'll be back soon." and with those parting words he held onto his friends' shoulders, overrode the wards and disappeared with a small pop.

"Do you know what this is about Severus?"

"I'm afraid not my Lord."

"Now, now, none of that Severus. You know I only use my title during formal meetings."

"My apologies." the dark haired potions master inclined his head as he spoke, a careless wave of the hand he received in response.

"Never mind." Tom dismissed as he motioned for one of the arm chairs by the fire. "Now shall we wait for the boys to return?" Severus nodded his acceptance, keeping silent as his thoughts went to the boys he'd begun to care for in the last few weeks.

"What happened?" Lucius burst inside the room with his wand drawn followed by his son who looked quite disheveled. "Someone ripped through the wards!"

"I apologize for the panic my son's actions could have caused you Lucius." Severus intoned in his usual lazy drawl. "But it seems as if Hadrian, Fred and George had an emergency they needed to get to right away and they had been told by Tom that you would be unavailable for some time."

"Do you know where they've gone Godfather?" Draco asked as he settled himself on the couch opposite the two men.

"I'm afraid not Draco." He shook his head in answer. "They were not able to tell me before they departed."

"I just wish they'll be okay." the blonde sighed as he worried for his lovers and the young man he'd come to respect.

"They'll be fine." the Slytherin head of house said aloud for both his sake and the young man's.

"Severus do you at least have an idea as to what they were going to do?" Lucius asked as he watched his son worry over his new found friends.

"What do you know of the Triples Muertes?" Severus watched as wine red eyes widened along with his oldest friend's blue-grey gaze. He took a deep breath before beginning his explanation of what he had discovered only a week prior to this one.

XoxoxoxoX

They stuck to the shadows creeping low and silently, senses spread out in all directions. Quiet hand signals directed two of them to the door where their target was being held.

"_On the count of three." _the whisper was a command and they got themselves ready.

"_One," _he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"_Two," _wands were raised as he turned the brass knob.

"_Three,"_ he pushed open the large wooden door and walked into the deathly quiet room.

"Persephone?" he called out. Hearing a mumbled groan from the bed the three stepped forward.

"Hades?"

"Oh Merlin, what have they done to you Persephone?" he removed his mask as the other two stood guard by the end of the bed.

"Don't let him take her Hades," the blonde was flushed and sweaty as she lay on the bed gasping in pain. "Please don't let him take my baby."

"We're getting you out of here." he tucked a stray strand from her sweaty forehead as she whispered.

"N-N-Neville..."

"I know love," she smiled at the endearment. "We'll get him out too." he promised. "But you have to go first."

"N-no..." she protested. "I-I won't leave him."

"I promise you I'll be right behind you with Neville."

"H-hades," another pained grunt escaped as she clutched the hand that was holding hers. "S-she's Neville's."

"There'll be time for explanations later." Hadrian said as he nodded to his subordinates. "Uno and Dos will take you out first then they'll wait for me and Neville." she made to protest but another wave of pain hit her before she could. "Go on love. You need to go before she comes." he smiled at her with a meaningful look.

"Okay," she nodded her acceptance and he stepped away as the two took their places on either side of her.

"Go," he nodded in encouragement at the young woman as he slipped his mask on. He stepped back to allow them room and as his two subordinates settled themselves around the blonde he tossed then a portkey. "I'm sorry love." he hated that he had to trick her and he knew he would be in trouble but he couldn't risk her or the baby she was trying to bring into the world. ::Home.:: he hissed and the trio disappeared from his view. "Now, where is Neville?" he went out of the room and once more blended with the shadows.

XoxoxoxoX

"Someone just arrived by portkey." Lucius stated as he rose from his seat on the couch but Draco was already on his way to the door talking to an elf.

"Mipsy I need my healing bag and bring all my potions. Take them from my rooms ang bring them to Hadrian's room."

"Yes Master Draco. Mipsy be doing that." the diminutive creature bowed low before disappearing with a pop.

"Draco what's going on?" Severus asked his godson.

"The twins came back with someone else. I don't know who it is but they need medical attention." he was already marching through the hallways followed by the three elder men who did not know what they were supposed to do.

"Draco!" his lovers greeted him as soon as he entered the rooms. "We need your help." the blond froze at the scene before him. Fred was holding a young woman's hand as George was setting up an improvised table for his surgical tools.

"Mipsy be here Master Draco. Mipsy be bringing what master asked." the appearance of his personal elf broke him from his trance and he slipped into his healer-in-training persona.

"George how far apart are the contractions?" ha asked as he stepped forward to assist him.

"Two to three minutes in between each contraction." the answer was just as curt.

"Move over," he told his lover who was standing on the end of the bed looking rather queasy at the thought that he'd have to look in between the young woman's legs. Draco waved his wand over his now patient and cast multiple diagnostic spells. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed. He went over to Fred who was trying to comfort the young lady as another wave of contraction hit her. "Luna, how long has he had you?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Since the Department of Mysteries." she panted as she answered.

"You've been in labor for twelve hours," Draco said. "Has anyone checked on you at all?"

"D-D-Dumbledore..." she gasped as the pain overwhelmed her being. "H-h-he cast a s-s-s-spell on m-m-me." the pain was trying to overcome her senses and pulling her under a welcome blanket of darkness.

"He induced the labor." Draco straightened up as he concluded. His suspicions confirmed by his nodding patient. "Alright, stay awake for me Luna." he smiled in encouragement at his fellow blonde. "Just a few more minutes and you're ready to push."

"Draco, I think your father is going to pass out." Fred directed his attention to the three elder men still standing by the door gaping at them. True to the redhead's words, the Malfoy patriarch had gone ashen and was hyperventilating.

"Oh for the sake of Merlin," the young healer-in-training threw his hands up in exasperation. "Get out!" he barked at the three. "I have no time for you right now." a few moments passed and he received no response. "George, get them out of the room please, we're going to start pushing soon. The contractions are only a minute apart." George rushed to do as was told. He ushered the three men out of the room, transfigured chairs for them all to sit on before going back in and warding the door.

"Fred move over," Draco didn't flinch as Hadrian appeared in the room with another body slung over his shoulder. The redhead did as asked and he set Neville down beside Luna. The young woman was too overwhelmed with pain to notice that she had been joined by another.

"What happened to him Hades?" Fred asked as soon as their friend was settled on the bed.

"I don't know yet. I think Dumbledore Obliviated him. I can feel multiple compulsions, a block on his magic as well as some blank spots in his memory."

"We'll get on that later," Draco decided. "Right now we need to focus on Luna." Hadrian hurried over to her side at the reminder. "Luna, you have to push on the next contraction. Are you ready?"

"Just breathe love," Hadrian continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as she grunted with pain. She clutched at his hand and he provided the suport that her beloved could not at the moment.

"One more big push Luna," Draco informed them and she nodded. "Alright, on three. One, two, three," Hadrian couldn't imagine the pain she was in but she still kept on going. "Breathe in deeply," Draco instructed. "Now breathe out slowly." and she followed. "Good job Luna. She's beautiful." Draco praised as he settled the babe on her mother's chest. She was swaddled in a pink blanket already clean and was sniffling as she took in her new surroundings.

"Draco's right love," Hadrian agreed. "She is beautiful." the child had a tuft of dirty blonde hair, her eyes were a light blue, her lips small and pouty and along with her button nose she was quite the specimen. "What are you going to name her?" Hadrian watched as she yawned cutely before attempting to snuggle with her mother despite her limited range of movement.

"I'll wait for Nev to wake," Luna too yawned as sleep threatened to take her.

"Okay," Hadrian nodded. "You get some rest now. When you wake Neville will be waiting for you." Luna nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"Take care of her for me okay Hades?" she mumbled sleepily as her eyes fluttered close.

"I will love." he smiled as her breathing evened out, her arms still around the fragile package in her hands. "George take the baby," he took the bundle from her and held her out to one of his lieutenants. "We're breaking everything on Neville tonight." his voice hardened at the reminder of the things that had been done to his friend.

"You were right Hadrian, he has everything you just said and more." Draco spoke up from his assessment of the slumbering Longbottom heir.

"Can we remove them all?"

"There're two ways to do this," the blond began as he looked over the list of the spells that bound the boy. "You can do it one at a time starting from the spells at the very top of his conscious or you can blast them all away by targeting the main block."

"Which would you prefer?"

"What do you think Neville would want?"

"Hard and fast it is." Hadrian mirrored Draco's smirk. "Could you call Dad in?" he asked. "I want him here just in case." Fred did as asked but behind him were all three men, not just the Potions Master.

"You called for me Hadrian?"

"I just need you to watch me Dad."

"Alright but what are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to remove the block in Neville's magic."

"What?"

"From what I can tell, the block is keeping about ninety percent of his magic under lock and key."

"It's no wonder the boy was so inept at his classes." Severus said. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he felt the need to ask although he didn't doubt his son's abilities.

"Of course I do Dad." he smiled cheekily at his father. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Alright brat," the Slytherin head of house conceded. He had set himself for that one. Smiling fondly at his son he couldn't help the rush of pride he felt for the boy. "Whenever you're ready." Hadrian nodded as he took out his wand from his pocket and with a whispered spell his dark emerald eyes glazed over.

"Alright, everyone get ready for the backlash of magic. Once Hadrian has broken through the block Neville's magic will override everything else." Draco's voice was loud in the quiet room as they all tensed in preparation. Meanwhile the three occupants on the bed were surrounded by a myriad of colors twisting and tangling around their unmoving bodies. Most of the power seemed to be coming out of the Longbottom heir as it swirled from his chest to float above the three of them.

"Here it comes." Draco warned as a dark smoke began to rise from the body in the middle. Harry's wand began to vibrate in his hand, his body trembling at the amount of power he needed to break through the barrier on his friend's magical core. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a rush of strong magic that almost threw them off their feet.

"George how is the baby?" Draco asked as soon as the swirl of magic died down.

"She's fine," the redhead told his lover.

"Owwww!" their attention turned back to the young man who had saved his friend.

"How are you feeling Hadrian?" Draco was back in his healer persona.

"Like Buckbeak sat on me." he groaned as the blond smirked at him.

"So where are you supposed to sleep now that the lovebirds are here."

"I can just stay here." Hadrian shrugged before his eyes

rolled to the back of his head and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Finally!" the twins exclaimed as one getting a glare from their lover.

XoxoxoxoX

Tom stared at the young man who had managed to capture his attention. Once again he marveled at the strength of the magic he possessed, for one to be able to overpower Albus Dumbledore's block he proved himself to be an extraordinary wizard.

"He can't sleep in my rooms." he could hear the argument but the words did not register in his mind.

"Of course not, since those are my rooms too."

"Well he's certainly not sleeping with us."

"Why not?"

"We have the room."

"Are you ready to house a child for an undetermined amount of time?" he finally turned his attention to the people speaking around him but realized he had no idea what they were talking about so he decided to listen first before speaking.

"Why would we need to house a child?" Tom listened as the twins spoke as one to their lover.

"Luna made Hadrian promise to take care of her baby." he raised an eyebrow at the pair who both turned pale. If something were to happen to the babe both Hadrian and Luna will have their heads not to mention Neville who had recently gotten his powers unlocked.

"You're right he can't stay with us."

"You needn't worry about Hadrian or the child, they will both be staying with me." he so loved taking in the shocked faces of his present company. Hearing no other protest he called his most loyal house elf. "Tilly!"

"Master be calling for Tilly?"

"Tilly please set up a crib in my chambers."

"You is having a baby Master?" the elf pulled on his ears bowing low at the question. A deep chuckle escaped Tom's lips at the thought.

"No Tilly I am not having a baby although one of our guests recently had one and I will be taking care of her."

"Tilly be doing what Master said." he was about to pop off but Tom's voice stopped him.

"Tilly take the child with you, I have another guest to take care of." George handed the child over to the elf somewhat dazedly staring numbly at the man who claimed himself a Dark Lord. "Severus, I hope you don't mind?"

"N-n-not at all Tom," the chestnut haired man raised an eyebrow at the stutter. "I would be most grateful."

"Rest assured I will both care for them as if they were my own." and no one in the room could doubt his words as he took Hadrian into his arms with as much care as he could muster. "Good night everyone."

"Master the room be ready for young Mistress and Masters."

"Thank you Tilly." the last thing he heard before the door closed behind him were the barely whispered words of the usually rambunctious twins.

"What the hell just happened?" he chuckled to himself before he strode off into his room carrying the precious bundle in his arms. He knew tomorrow there would be a lot of explaining to do but tonight he would cherish the moment of having the young man who he would grudgingly accept to himself has captured more than his attention.

XoxoxoxoX

He was comfortably warm and he'd had what could arguably be the best sleep he'd had since he'd come into the manor. He snuggled further into the warmth reveling in the tight embrace he was in. His sleep-fogged brain took some time to process the thought. Embrace? Where was he? What the hell was going on? He wanted to pull away and figure out just who was in the bed with him, he really did but he was so comfortable and he didn't want to leave yet. Instead of breaking free he pulled himself closer to the body holding him and listened to the quiet breathing of the man, it was definitely a man, in the bed next to him. He settled his head on the man's chest right above his heart and listened to the slow and continuous beats. The sound almost lulled him back to sleep but then he realized who was holding him. _"It's not Dad, he would be with Lucius and he wouldn't hold me like this. It could be the twins but also not the twins. Draco will not like the thought of either of them holding me like this. Besides they're much thinner and these arms around me are muscular," _his mind stuttered to a halt as the arms around him tightened even more. The man next to him sighed deeply and the scent invaded his senses.

"Good morning," the deep raspy voice sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't dispute the recognition that came with it.

"Tom, what are you doing in my bed?" he asked his voice small and unsure albeit a little shy. There was so much to explain but they had all the time in the world for now he would enjoy being in the man's arms for the small amount of time that was being offered.

* * *

**Hahaha.. Evil cliffy!**

**RnR please? It gives more fuel to the fire.. **

**aLy0:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy and had little time to write. But anyway here it goes. **

* * *

He'd expected to be pushed away as soon as the Dark Lord regained his senses but nothing was happening. Hadrian felt a little out of place and unsure of what he should do. Somewhere in his mind, someone was shouting about taking opportunities as they came while another part of him was telling him that this was highly inappropriate. Besides Tom wouldn't want him, right?

"Do you remember what happened last night?" wait, Tom was talking to him. Shit, he wasn't listening.

"I-i-I'm sorry," he blushed hotly with embarassment, tucking his head closer to the man's bare, his breath hitched when he finally noticed it, chest. "I don't remember anything."

"Well, you broke all of the binds in Mr. Longbottom's mind right after watching his bonded give birth and before that~"

"Fred, George and I went to go save them."

"You used almost all of your magical energy to break Dumbledore's block on your friend's magic and you fell unconscious soon after."

"It still doesn't explain why I'm in your bed." he murmured, his voice muffled by the muscles in the pale man's chest as he discreetly inhaled the intoxicating scent of the man, who he would now admit, has taken most of his attraction.

"Well in your hurry to save your friends you hadn't taken into account where they would be staying so they ended up in your room. Your father would have let you stay in his chambers but he shares them with Lucius now and Draco didn't want to take you in because of the child."

"Oh my God! I forgot about the baby!" he tried to push away to search for the little girl in his panic but Tom held strong.

"Calm down Hadrian, she's alright. She's safe. She woke up an hour ago and Tilly fed her." he calmed in his secret crush's arms at the reassuring words. "Go back to sleep. You need to regain your strength."

"But what about~"

"The child will be safe with me." Tom promised as he dropped a kiss upon his dark inky locks. "Sleep now Hadrian, we can talk later." his voice dropped to a husky whisper as he pulled the young man closer to him.

"Thank you Tom." he didn't know what he was thanking the man for but it seemed appropriate for the moment.

"You're welcome Hadrian." he felt safe in the older man's arms and so settled himself with his head once more resting on the pale chest. Jade eyes fluttered close at the sound of the continuous beating of Tom's heart and he fell asleep with a small smile upon his face.

XoxoxoxoX

"~just cute," the voice were tingling his senses as he was pulled back into the land of the conscious.

"They look good together." the voice was deeper and held humor. It was also vaguely familiar.

"They'll make such pretty babies." this one was almost similar to the first one he heard. He growled angrily at the interruption. He was having such a wonderful dream.

"I do believe we are not meant to be here." this voice was smooth and cold yet held an undertone of warning in it.

"Nah!" two voices chorused and the identities of the people talking now gave themselves to him. "We're just checking up on Hades!" they chirped happily and Hadrian finally lost it. His hand extended from where it had been lying on Tom's chest and he flung a metallic object in the direction of the twin's voices without opening his eyes.

"Get out of my room!" he snarled at them.

"Technically, this is not your room." a cheeky voice answered him and he just knew his lieutenants' lover was mocking him. Hadrian tensed at that realization but he wasn't meant for Slytherin for nothing. He snuggled closer into Tom's warmth feeling the slightly tensed muscles that he was leaning on and he knew Tom was waiting for his response.

"How would you know Draco?" he asked as he yawned widely finally opening his eyes and grasping Tom's hand in an obviously possessive action.

"You're obviously not in your room seeing as the _guests_ that you brought are sleeping on your bed." the blond either didn't see what he had done or had attempted to ignore the insinuation in favor of prolonging their banter, Hadrian felt the tingles in his hand where the Dark Lord had laced their fingers together.

"Who's to say that's still my bed?" he raised a single eyebrow as he pushed himself up on his elbows to look the younger Malfoy in the eye. He turned back to Tom, meeting wine red eyes with a mischievous glint in his jade orbs as he threaded his fingers in the chestnut hair. Tom realized what he meant to do moments before their lips met in a wonderfully chaste kiss that sent bolts of electricity through his nerves. Long pale arms wrapped around his neck as he was pulled to straddle the lean body beneath him. It was supposed to be for show and yet there was something a little more than the act with the way they moved so sensuously together, their lips in sync as their tongues melded together in the mind-blowing kiss. A loud cry made Hadrian pull back panting slightly. Green met red once more and he smiled softly at the dazed look in Tom's eyes. "I'm going to go check on baby girl," he leaned down for another peck before getting off the bed and leaving the room to a group of five gaping men and one happy Dark Lord.

"B-b-b-b-but~" Draco could not form a coherent sentence after the scene he had just witnessed. How could things have progressed so fast between Hadrian and the Dark Lord?

"Stop stuttering Draco," Severus' voice was laced with amusement as he spoke. He had a feeling that his was going to happen sooner or later and he was happy that his son had found someone to be with, even if it was his boss. "It's unbecoming of a Malfoy."

"Says the man who stuttered when I asked for permission to take his son to bed." it seemed as if Tom had finally recovered from whatever had overcome him.

"Yes well," with a cough to hide his embarassment he met the bright red eyes on as he spoke his next words. "It's not often a father gets to give permission before his son is taken." it was such a loaded sentence that could be interpreted in a number of ways. "As I have given my consent and my son obviously does not oppose to it, there shall be no problems unless he is hurt." a raised eyebrow met his threat but he wouldn't back down. At this moment he was not Severus Snape, Potions Master and double spy, he was Severus, Hadrian's father.

"No harm shall come to him under my watch." he pledged without flinching and the dour man nodded briefly before dropping his stare.

"I believe we have overstayed our welcome," he addressed the rest of the group who had all stood back and watched the confrontation. "We shall meet you in the dining hall Tom." he inclined his head before stepping out of the room, Lucius and the rest behind him. As the door closed Tom smiled in amusement. He went to the bathroom to prepare himself when he finally noticed that something was stuck to his wardrobe. Staring in amazement at the throwing stars that would no doubt kill someone should they have struck an actual person he shook his head. There was still so much more to Hadrian and he vowed to find out all about him. After all, the boy seemed interested if their kiss was anything to go by.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Hades, what happened after we left?" they sat at a large dining table waiting to be served for lunch when the twins finally asked the question that most of them had wanted to ask. All eyes turned to the green-eyed young man cradling a baby girl as he cooed to her. It was obvious he was enamored with the child already as he had a difficult time trying to pull away his attention from her.

"Huh, what?" he asked distractedly, green eyes clouded with joy at the bundle in his arms.

"Hadrian," his father's stern voice cut through his daze and he finally focused his sight upon the Potions Master. "How did you find Mr. Longbottom?"

"Oh." he rocked the child in his arms as he contemplated how to answer his father. A raised eyebrow met his hesitation and he sighed deeply before speaking. "I have something on all of my friends that helps me keep track of where they are and what's happening to them." he began. "When we went to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry Luna's tracker went haywire and something happened to it which is why I lost her then. It took me all this time before I could finally locate her and it was a good thing I did too." he shrugged as the child began to fuss. He turned his attention back to the babe before speaking again. "Neville had followed her about a week ago and it was thanks to him that I found both of them. They were in Dumbledore's lair, or some such place, I couldn't really figure out where we were. I just followed Luna's magical signature which is why I found her first. Somehow, Neville managed to break through the wards in that place but he got caught before he could take Luna out. He was being held in another room not far from where we found Luna and I got him out."

"You didn't encounter anyone?"

"No." his jaw clenched tightly as he replied not wanting to remember that particular confrontation.

"Hades..." the twins implored. They were worried about their leader and friend but they knew it wouldn't be easy to find out who he had met.

"Ron was there." another deep sigh escaped his lips as he replied. He knew, he'd always known, that Ronald was not his friend. He was getting paid to be a part of the Golden Trio but then he never had any evidence, simply speculation and instincts. Finding him in the place where two of his closest friends were being held against their will was the confirmation that he hadn't wanted to find.

"Did you fight him?"

"No, he was too busy fucking Hermione at the time." Hadrian hissed angrily. That was another blow. Ambitious Granger had only been his friend for the knowledge and Merlin knows what else had been promised to her by the old codger.

"Hadrian..." surprisingly it was Draco who spoke. Green met grey before a small smile settled on the dark haired boy's lips.

"Don't worry Draco. I've known about them for a while, I just didn't want to believe it." he looked down at the child now sleeping peacefully in arms unwilling to let them see the tears forming in his eyes. "I'll get over it." the tremble in his voice could't be hidden as he choked back a sob. He pushed away his chair and stood up turning back from the table before speaking once more. "I'm going to go check on Neville and Luna." he said as he walked out of the dining room just as the food arrived on the table.

"Hadrian~" his father tried to stop him but a shake of the head from both Fred and George had the man stopping in his tracks.

"Leave him be for a while." Fred said.

"He needs to be on his own right now." Tom's hand clenched on his lap at the pain in his beloved's eyes. He saw, even if the others didn't, how much the thought of the betrayal of his so-called friends had dimmed the light in the Snape heir's eyes. He hated that Hadrian was hurting but he knew he had to let his love figure it out on his own, for now at least.

"No sense in letting all this food go to waste," he announced although he knew most of them had lost their appetite at the sadness in Hadrian's eyes. "I'll bring him something to eat later on so let's tuck in."

XoxoxoxoX

"Hello love, good to see you're awake." he greeted the blonde lying on his bed with her head on his friend's shoulders. "Neville should be awake soon."

"How long have we been out Hades?"

"Just overnight." Hadrian shrugged. "Would you like to see your daughter?" he approached the couple and held out the beautiful little girl in his arms.

"Was she good?" Luna accepted the babe and cradled her gently, her attention half on her little girl, the other on her bonded.

"She was an angel though I'm not really sure. Tom had her last night because I passed out as soon as I had finished unblocking Nev's magic." he shrugged as he watched his friend cuddle with her child. Movement on the other side signalled them both that her bonded was getting ready to wake. "I was not expecting him to be awake so soon." he mumbled. "Let me go call Draco so he can examine him." he kissed Luna's forehead before stepping out of the room in search of his lieutenants' lover. Moments later he found the blond in the library with a book in his lap. "Draco, can I bother you for just a second?"

"Did you need something, Hadrian?" the Malfoy heir closed the book he was reading and set it aside.

"Could you check on Luna and Neville?" he asked as the blond patted the spot next to him. "Neville's waking up and Luna has her baby already."

"Alright." Draco nodded as Hadrian took the seat he had offered. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I guess..."

"Hadrian?"

"I'm a little tired." he finally admitted, refusing to meet the Malfoy heir's grey gaze.

"You can sleep here if you want."

"I think I'll go to the veranda." the green eyed young man shook his head and the two rose.

"Alright," Draco nodded. "I'll check on you later so don't wander too far."

"I promise." he offered the blond a soft smile before leaving the room. Draco shook his head as he went to Hadrian's former room to check up on his patients.

XoxoxoxoX

"Hadrian." he heard the call but felt no inclination to answer so he continued to stare out into the beautiful gardens of the Malfoy Manor. He heard a deep sigh behind him and there was a shuffle of feet before he was joined in the lounge chair he was sitting on. He didn't know how long it had been since he and Draco parted but he thought it could've been hours since the sun was already setting.

"It's beautiful." he murmured, crystal jade orbs focused on the wide expanse of land across him. The orange-red hues of the sun played upon the soft petals that littered the green grass, flower-bearing trees as well as fruit-bearing trees swaying in the gentle breeze showered with the soft lighting of the sunset.

"Lucius has always been close to nature." his companion spoke. "We all believed it was because of his Veela blood but he doesn't think so."

"Is this his garden?"

"Most of the pieces here were planted by his own hand."

"He has a 'green thumb'." Hadrian chuckled at the thought.

"I agree. Everything he's ever planted has always bloomed beautifully." they settled into a comfortable silence as both lost themselves within their thoughts. "Aren't you hungry Hadrian?"

"Not really."

"You haven't eaten anything at all. Your father's getting worried, the twins are too."

"I know it's just..." he sighed. Hadrian didn't know how to tell the man his thoughts but he wanted to say them out loud. He knew he could trust the older man, his instincts have never been wrong but something else was holding him back. Would anything change between them if he admitted that he wanted revenge against Dumbledore for what he did to him? What if Tom didn't want him anymore, after all he wasn't really as Dark as he made himself out to be. Did he even want Hadrian?

"Hadrian?"

"It hurts Tom." he finally said. "It hurts that the first friend I ever made was only my friend because he was being paid to do so. It feels like my chest had been ripped out of my chest when I saw Ronald and Hermione wherever it was that Dumbledore had kept Neville and Luna. All I could think about was how Luna looked as she struggled through her labor alone. The pain she must have been going through while those two were just in the next room shagging like bunnies. I should've known they would be a part of whatever scheme the old codger had cooked up but I didn't want to believe it because they were supposed to be my friends. I don't know who to trust anymore."

"You can always trust me." he lifted the young man's head from where Hadrian had dropped it on his hands. "I will always be here for you." wine red met bright green as long fingers caressed Hadrian's face. He wanted to take away all the pain his beloved was feeling, to embrace him and never let him go. He wanted to be there for Hadrian and as he stared into those deep emerald eyes he vowed to do everything in his power to make him happy.

"I know Tom." he was rewarded a soft genuine smile from his beloved. "You've always been there for me." Hadrian raised a hand to his scar. "From that night in Godric's Hollow you've always been there for me." he pulled the young man into his arms as he realized what Hadrian was trying to say. He wouldn't apologize for Lily's death as that would cheapen her sacrifice, James Potter was another pawn who went with Dumbledore's plans all too willingly, but he would apologize for the pain he caused the boy in his arms since that night. He kissed the lightning bolt his magic had carved onto the skin silently marveling at the strength both mentally and magically of the young man in his arms. There was so much history between them, so many things they would have to overcome but Tom believed that together they will work on whatever problems they might have. He had faith in them both but for now he would relish in the feel of having his arms around Hadrian. They had time for explanations later.

XoxoxoxoX

"Hades!" Hadrian smiled at the enthusiastic greeting, walking faster towards his friend who looked a lot better after his rest.

"Ares, how are you feeling?"

"We'll have to spar so I know how much has changed with my magic." he stared at the brown haired young man across him noting the subtle changes from the removal of the block. He already exuded power, his former lanky gait becoming strong, his confidence boosting with the knowledge that he now had the strength to back up his words.

"We'll schedule one later with Uno and Dos." he nodded.

"Thank you for coming to save us." Neville sat back on the settee where his bonded and child were sitting. They were in a living room connected to the chambers Hadrian relinquished to the pair and he watched as his friend slung a careful arm around his new family. "I don't know what would've happened if you didn't get to us in time."

"It was thanks to you that I found you." he shrugged as he took a seat across them on a comfortable armchair. "Now what did you name baby girl?"

"Rosaline Lilian Longbottom." Luna smiled up at him, loving the stunned expression on his face after he realized that they had named her after his own mother. "She was a strong woman who loved you very much." she explained at his questioning gaze. "We're hoping she will take after the woman she was named for."

"We'd also like for you to be her godfather." Neville said and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"I'd be honored." he rose from his perch and walked over to them, taking the carefully swaddled child from her mother's arms and settling her on his own. He kissed her forehead before handing her over to Luna. "Thank you Persephone." he kissed her cheek then embraced her bonded before going back to his seat. "Now would you please explain how this happened?"

"Master's mate," a house elf popped into the room silently and interrupted the couple's response. "Master be calling you for dinner."

"Thank you Tilly." Hadrian responded. "We'll be right down." the minute creature bowed before disappearing silently. "We can talk after dinner, that way you won't have to say your tale twice."

"Don't think I didn't notice how the elf called you her master's mate Hades." Neville said as he helped Luna rise from the settee. "Just how fast are things going for you?"

"How do you know whose house elf Tilly is?"

"I asked the twins and they were quite informative."

"Remind me to throttle them when I see them again." he led the way out of his old room, down the hall, the grand staircase and into the dining room where the rest of their company were already waiting for them.

"You can hurt them more legitimately if we're sparring by that time." Hadrian took his seat next to Tom as the couple settled next to him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of three against one." Hadrian said as their dinner was served. They continued to speak as they ate.

"You against us or me against you?" Neville asked as he divided his attention between his bonded and Hadrian.

"Depends on how much the twins told you." he grinned widely as said redheads flinched.

"We swear we only answered his questions!" they said in unison preparing to flee as they did so. Draco kept a firm hold on their arms as he glared at the green eyed young man from across the table.

"Hadrian, not at the table." Severus intervened before an argument could break out. Hadrian simply smirking at the two cowering redheads, no doubt they had not yet forgotten the thorough thrashing he did to them a couple of weeks before.

"I'm sorry Dad." he apologized although the look in his face told all who were watching the opposite. They began to eat, inane chatter filling up the room as they spoke about their day and everything else before they were to discuss the heaviest of topics. Dinner was over all too soon for them and they retired to the lounge for a more comfortable seating arrangement. Tom was sat on an armchair by himself, Draco in between his lovers on a settee, Neville and Luna on a loveseat with little Rosaline in Luna's arms, Severus and Lucius sat together on another sofa while Hadrian opted to sit on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Persephone, what happened?" Luna sighed as he handed over her child to her bonded to crouch in front of her friend and embrace him. She knew he blamed himself for what happened to her, he was too weak because he wasn't able to protect her but she thought differently. It was not his fault, he was not the villain in this story and he would strive to make him believe that.

"It was not your fault." cerulean met jade and Hadrian breathed softly at the understanding in those eyes. Tears pricked his and he choked back a sob at her words.

"Hadrian," Neville's voice was strong as he called out to his friend. Said young man looked up to meet his fellow Gryffindor's face. "Do you remember what happened before we went back to Hogwart's for our Fifth Year?" he asked. "You were the only one I told, not even Grams knew what happened." understanding lit up the jade eyes and he nodded as Luna settled herself next to him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. Neville didn't spare a glance at the ultimately intimate touch but continued to speak. "Before the end of that year, a few months before we went to the Department of Mysteries I found the one I was looking for." he said and Hadrian gasped as the true meaning of the words finally hit him. He looked from Luna to Neville then back again, continuing to do so until someone else asked a question.

"Sorry to interrupt but would one of you care to explain what you're talking about?" Draco asked impatiently while the others nodded in agreement.

"After I turned fifteen I came into a creature inheritance." Neville finally said after a brief look at Hadrian. He focused his attention on the rest of the crowd and began to regale them with his tale. "It was unexpected and unknown. Neither of my parents, as far as I knew, had any creature blood in their lines but then again every pureblood family must have a connection to something somewhere along the line." he shrugged indifferently as he leaned back into the loveseat and cradled his daughter more comfortably in his arms before continuing. "I went through a painful change as the clock struck twelve and then there was the hunger. I was so afraid, I didn't know what was happening to me and I had to get away. There was a fire in my throat that I didn't know how to quench and so I thought of the safest place I could. I didn't know it at the time but I had a bond with Hadrian. He was the one who came to talk to me after everyone else shunned me. He was the friend I needed to boost my confidence whenever Professor Snape would scold me in class." he glanced at said man and then continued staring directly into the onyx orbs that used to bring fear to him with a simple contact. "My magic brought me to him somehow, I still haven't figured it out but I appeared in his room in the middle of the night as he celebrated his birthday alone."

"That's when we found out that Neville was a full-blood vampire." Hadrian took over as Rosaline began to fuss. "Another of Dumbledore's manipulations came to light when we realized that the old man had blocked his creature or at least tried to but all he actually did was weaken it and as the years passed his Vampire broke free from its binds and made itself known to him. Apparently Nev and I shared a blood bond and it was that bond that brought him to me. In Third Year when Dad was our Defense professor during those times Remus couldn't he made us do research on vampires. It was why I knew what Nev was the moment I saw the red eyes. I fed him~"

"You fed him?" three incredulous voices asked and Hadrian was startled at the anger, concern and worry in their tones. He looked at his father who seemed as if he didn't want to think of what he had done, Draco looked at him as if he had gone off the deep end before his bright green eyes met wine red ones. He saw a flutter of emotions within those orbs but one in particular struck him; jealousy. He almost smiled but refrained from doing so, instead he continued to meet the brilliant gaze trying to convey his uttermost thoughts on the matter. He knew why Tom would react that way, it didn't matter that they were not together – yet, if he had anything to say about it – but he was happy that at least something had shown him that the older man was at the very least attracted to him, after all vampire feedings could get very intimate.

"Yes, I fed him." he answered with nonchalance then continued. "We spoke about how we were going to hide it, how he was going to control the bloodlust once we got to school but then we came onto another topic, one that we were both afraid to broach."

"My mate." Neville took over. "No one is sure how they are chosen but one thing I knew was that vampires had one. No book could explain what attracted vampires to their mates but my instincts told me that there was one person destined for me. I didn't like the thought of it since I already had my eyes set on someone." he looked meaningfully at his bonded who in return smiled at him. "It turned out that Luna is my mate."

"When did you claim her?" Hadrian asked.

"During the Christmas Holidays." Neville smiled, his eyes never leaving his mate's. "Somehow she knew that I was keeping a secret, that both you and I were hiding something from the others but she didn't know what. She confronted me on the third day and I told her everything. The same day something in me just snapped and I knew she was my mate. I told her so and I tried to leave, I tried to find you Hades." he finally looked away from her and back at his friend. "Because I hadn't fed and I could feel my control slipping especially with Luna around. She stopped me and told me I could feed from her. I didn't want to because I was afraid I'd lose control but she convinced me and I claimed her that night."

"Which eventually led to Rosaline." he smiled cheekily at Neville who had the grace to blush. "How did Dumbledore find out?"

"He thought I was a Seer." Luna answered. "He'd been trying to corner me all year but Neville was always with me when he wasn't with you. After the debacle at the Ministry he was able to capture me. He broke the glamours I had to hide the pregnancy and the trackers as well. He tried forcing me to tell him who the father was but I refused. He couldn't believe that Neville would be man enough to actually procreate and was convinced that I whored myself around. He resolved to take the child away from me once it was born~" she broke off into sobs at the mere thought of being ripped away from her baby. Hadrian tightened his embrace and whispered soothing words into his sister's ears.

"It took me weeks to find her through our bond." Neville spoke. "Grams was always watching and I couldn't do anything because there were Aurors in the manor and Order members everywhere. When I finally found her I got caught before we could get out. Weasley and Granger came everyday to taunt me, Dumbledore would come to interrogate me then leave me with his lackeys. Some days Percy would come to watch over me but he was quiet. He never did anything to me, he just sat there and read before someone else relieves him." they sat in silence as the rest of the story unfolded.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Severus sat in the arms of his lover, once again hurt on behalf of another of his former students. The manipulations of the man he once called his mentor went far beyond what he had imagined and everything was now coming to light. Lucius' arms tightened around him and he knew he had to tell his son more about his family. There was something about Severus and Lily's relationship that his son still did not know and he thought it best to tell him before school started in a week's time. They still hadn't spoken of what was to happen when it was time to go back to Hogwarts. After all, Harry Potter had been given to the Dark Lord Voldemort as a gift with a promise to stop the war. No one would expect him to go back. He would've been killed by the madman as soon as he got his hands on the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Neville?" his son's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Luna, take Rosaline please." he noted the worry in the brilliant jade gaze, the slight tightening of Hadrian's jaw before following his gaze towards the young man who was now sitting stiffly on the loveseat.

"Neville, love," Luna was already there, touching his arms that had tightened around the bundle he cradled. "Give me Rosie please?" she asked. "It's time for her to feed." with little difficulty she took her daughter from her mate and stepped back just as the brown gaze turned red.

"How long has it been since you last fed?" Hadrian asked his friend who was struggling to maintain his hold onto his bloodlust. Severus wanted to jump in front of him as he walked towards the hungry vampire but Lucius' arms around him prevented him from moving.

"I think it was the last time you fed him," Luna supplied when his son got no response.

"Neville," Hadrian called out, kneeling in front of his friend. "Neville." another call, still no response. "Neville," he touched the hand clutching the armrest of the seat, red eyes following his movement but still got no answer to his call. "Neville." he tightened his fingers around the young man's hand and twisted it so that his wrist was on display. "Ares, look at me."

"Hadrian, why don't you let me~" he glared at the blond girl who was still cradling her child.

"You gave birth not twenty-four hours ago and you want to feed him?" he spat.

"I'm his mate." she responded.

"I know and I'm not taking that from you." he snapped.

"I should~"

"You should be thinking of your daughter. You know how weak you can feel afterwards and you have a child to take care of."

"He's mated."

"To you. And you can stake your claim later," he told her. "But until you've been turned you will not have enough strength to give him your blood and then care for Rosaline."

"And you do?"

"I've always been stronger than most." Severus watched Hadrian shrug. "Luna I am not taking your mate from you, simply giving him what he needs right now." Neville snarled in his seat. "We don't have much time before he goes into a frenzy. You have to decide now whether you'd like to wait for him to go crazy or let me feed him. As his mate you reserve the right to give him permission to feed from others or deny him but before you decide I want you to remember about your daughter. She needs you and no one else can take care of her for you, not in the way she needs to be taken care of." another snarl escaped the Longbottom heir's lips quickly followed by a growl. His fingers tightened around Hadrian's and he closed his eyes as he fought against the urge to go on spree for blood. "Trust me Persephone." Hadrian's voice was pleading now. "Please."

"I trust you Hades." she nodded at him and he smiled in relief before the pair disappeared from their eyes. The rest of the party looked on in worry at the young woman who had been left alone standing with a child in her arms.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Draco was the first to move, breaking away from his lovers' arms, he walked towards the emotionally drained young woman and led her back to the loveseat. He had her lean back until she was resting comfortable before taking out his wand and beginning a diagnostic spell on both mother and child.

"You're exhausted Luna." he told her. "How long have you been feeling tired?"

"I'm fine."

"Stop worrying about Hadrian and Neville. You know Hadrian will take care of your mate."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You said you trusted Hades."

"I do, but Neville almost lost control. I'm afraid of what could happen to them."

"They'll be fine. I'm sure Hadrian knows how to care for Neville since he was the only one he told when it happened." Draco assured her as he pulled her feet up on the seat so that she was stretched out comfortably on it. "Now you get some rest. It will do you no good to collapse. You have a baby to take care of."

"Thank you for caring Draco." Luna smiled when all she received was a shrug in return. She settled her daughter more comfortably on her chest as Draco conjured a pillow for her head.

"You can thank me by sleeping." the Malfoy heir told his patient. "Healer's orders." Luna continued to smile as she closed her eyes, Draco watching until her breathing came out slow and even.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Why was Hadrian feeding a vampire? Did he not know what happens to the blood donors?He said they were bonded, Neville and Hadrian were bonded but they never cleared up what type of bond they had. Tom cursed himself when jealousy flared up at the mention that his beloved was feeding a vampire. Feedings could become sexually intimate and the thought of Hadrian in bed with another man had his blood boiling. Nothing registered after he heard that tidbit of information. All his conscious thought was blocked out by the anger he felt at the images that came unbidden into his mind. Hadrian sprawled out, his chest heaving, another form atop him with its lips on his neck as his beloved groaned out. Unknowingly his magic began to respond to his tumultuous thoughts, seeping out of his body as his consciousness began to lose control.

"Tom?" he could hear someone calling out his name but he couldn't pay attention to it. He was too out of his depth. "Tom." he hissed angrily, his eyes unfocused due to the raging inferno within him. "Tom." his gaze finally snapped onto the worried eyes of his blond right hand man. Lucius was staring at him, blue-grey eyes concerned but with no other emotion in the regal face.

"I shall be in my chambers." he bit out before he disappeared in much the same way as Hadrian and Neville did.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Half an hour later and Hadrian strolled back into the room where the other occupants had waited for him to return. He looked well-rested and he was even smiling as he walked inside.

"Where's Tom?"

"Uh... he left when you did."

"Why?"

"Methinks he was jealous!" Fred and George piped up.

"What?"

"I think~"

"He didn't like~"

"The thought~"

"Of you feeding Neville." they finished in unison. Hadrian smiled mischievously, conspiratorially at his two lieutenants.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Nope." they chirped happily with a pop.

"Tell him what?" Draco asked as he looked suspiciously at the three. Lucius and Severus sat watching the scene unfold.

"That I don't feed Neville directly from my body." Hadrian's grin widened as he spoke to Draco. "It's awkward and when he's this close to losing control he could kill me if I tried to feed him that way. The first time we had no choice so he bit me on the wrist but the other times when I fed him it was through a goblet."

"A goblet?"

"Yes, I would cut into my arm and let the blood flow into the goblet."

"But wouldn't he attack you if he was near?"

"Yes well that's why I've taken to storing up some blood whenever I can." Hadrian said and Severus was once again struck by how Slytherin his son actually is.

"But then why was Luna so worried?"

"Neville was too close to snapping. She thought I wouldn't get to my stores in time."

"Oh."

"Why, did you think I fed Neville the traditional way?"

"Yes we all kind of assumed..." Draco trailed off. "You did that on purpose!" he pointed an accusing finger at Hadrian.

"Did what on purpose?"

"You made us think that Neville had to bite you to feed!" he almost screamed but caught himself on time before he could wake his patients. "You even referenced Luna!"

"All I said was that she would feel weak after Neville feeds from her." Hadrian pointed out. "Besides, feeding from a blood brother and feeding from a mate are two vastly different things."

"Blood brother?"

"What type of bond did you think I had with Neville?" Hadrian asked the blond who was trying to wrap his mind around the new information he was being given.

"I... just..."

"You thought I was mated to him? Even after they said Luna is his mate?"

"How was I supposed to know?" Draco snapped. "You didn't tell us that. All you said was that you apparently had a bond with him, a bond which you found out once he came into his creature inheritance."

"Yes, a bond, that of blood brothers." Hadrian sat on the armchair Tom had vacated watching as his former nemesis turned multiple colors as he tried to understand what was being said. Fred and George finally stopped their snickering in order to take the frustrated blond into their arms in an attempt to calm him. "Mum was friends with Alice Longbottom and she set her to be my guardian should anything happen to them. They had even gone so far as to do a blood binding ritual between me and Nev so that I wouldn't be sent to the Dursley's but things didn't turn out the way they had hoped."

"So your mother and Neville's mother blood bound you together and you found out when Neville's vampire inheritance came out?" Draco asked finally calm as he settled in his lovers' embrace.

"That's the gist of it."

"And you don't feed him directly from your body besides the first time?"

"No, always through a goblet."

"Even in school?"

"We asked the house-elves for a cup with a cover and a straw."

"What's a straw?"

"It's a muggle thing I'll show you later." Draco was silent for a few moments before he asked.

"So when are you going to tell Tom?"

"About what?" his cheeky answer had the twins laughing loudly, their rambunctious giggles sending Draco into his own quiet chuckling. Severus relaxed in Lucius' arms watching the young men interact. There was so much more to his son and he knew he would enjoy discovering them as they came. He especially loved this sneaky side he had never thought possible for the Boy-Who-Lived. Then again, this wasn't Harry James Potter anymore. The Wizarding World – more specifically Albus Dumbledore – had killed that boy. In his place though was Hadrian Alexander Snape, Severus Snape and Lily Anne Evans-Snape's son and future lover to the Dark Lord, leader to the Triples Muertes and a snake in lion's clothing. He was a Slytherin through and through and he couldn't be more proud. He knew, his instincts as a spy told him that great changes await them.

* * *

**Okay so I haven't had much time to write but when I did start writing, the chapter practically wrote itself. Sorry to say updates will be slower this time 'coz school's starting again so I'll be quite busy. I'll be making longer chapters though to make up for the time. **

**Read and Review if you please?**

**aLy0:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back. Turns out I gotta make time when inspiration hits. Updates won't be coming at the same time still because I really am busy but I'd like to know what you think anyway. **

**Special thanks to all my followers and reviewers! You guys are the reason I make time to write!**

* * *

"Hadrian can I speak to you for a moment?" the green eyed young man who so resembled him looked up from the book he was reading.

"Of course Dad." he set aside the rather large tome and gestured for his father to take the seat across from him.

"In our chambers if you please."

"With Lucius?"

"Yes." Severus motioned for his son to get up and Hadrian did as he was bid.

"What's this about Dad?"

"Our family."

"What do you mean?" they walked together towards the quarters Severus shared with his lover, the older man refusing to answer his son's persistent questions.

"Ah Severus you're back." Lucius greeted them as soon as they had entered the sitting room. "I take it you're going to tell him."

"Yes," Severus nodded curtly at his lover as he proceeded to the loveseat where the blond man was sitting.

"Dad?"

"Take a seat Hadrian."

"Dad, what's going on? Did I do something?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you more about your Mum's relationship with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother and I were involved in a Triad relationship."

"A Triad, you mean?" he looked from one man to the other noting the stark contrast between them.

"Yes Lucius, Lily and I were together." Severus nodded. "If it hadn't been for Dumbledore's manipulations you would've grown up with the three of us together."

"But, what about Draco?"

"Draco was the result of my forced bonding with Narcissa." it was Lucius who answered. "Our fathers had arranged a contract between us with the stipulation that we had an heir. It had been signed by blood and we both had no choice but to follow through. Draco was born nine months after our faked marriage."

"Faked?" Hadrian asked in confusion. They had a child together but their marriage was faked? How was it possible?

"Yes, we faked our marriage as the contract did not specify whether or not we should be married, it only demanded a child between us. Narcissa had been in love with someone else at the time and I was in a relationship with your parents. She pretended to take on the Malfoy name but in reality she is a Lestrange."

"Lestrange?"

"Yes both she and her sister Bellatrix married the Lestrange brothers Rabastan and Rodolphus."

"Huh, that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing I'd been wanting to ask if you were bi, or maybe your inclination towards Mum was a one time thing."

"Weren't you even surprised that I was with Lucius?"

"Actually no," Hadrian admitted to his father. "You don't notice it but both of you do these little things for each other."

"What little things?"

"Now why should I tell you that?" he smirked at the couple who had already begun exhibiting some of their more intimate habits with each other. Lucius unconsciously held tighter onto Severus' hand, the dark haired man leaning closer in return. He let them suffer in silence enjoying as the two usually calm and collected men began squirming in their seats. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Besides, I think it's quite obvious to all of us that you two are besotted." both of them blushed at his words making the young man grin. "Is that all you had to tell me?"

"I do believe that is everything."

"Then I must go."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to do Dad?" Hadrian asked his father as he rose from his seat. "Do you want me to throw a tantrum about why you didn't tell me earlier? I think that's more Draco's speed than mine. I could ask you a million questions about your motives but it will all lead to one thing, you love each other and nothing I do or say will change that." he moved to embrace his father before doing the same with Lucius.

"No parting words? No threats?" Lucius asked as he pulled back.

"No, there's no need to. You know what I'm capable of and with the way you've taken care of my father I know there's nothing for me to worry about." their gazes met locked in a battle of wills before a smile stretched out Lucius Malfoy's lips, a true smile, one that was filled with both joy and amusement. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain Dark Lord to find."

"He's still avoiding you huh?"

"I really don't know how he manages it since we should be sharing his rooms now. The elves moved all my things and Tilly told me that it was under Tom's orders but he still hasn't come back in the three days that I've been staying there."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Why don't you come to the training room in about two hours and you'll see." he suggested.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Severus muttered as he watched his son walk away.

"Oh don't worry Dad, no one's going to get hurt... much." Hadrian said before the door closed behind him.

XoxoxoxoX

Some Dark Lord he is. Why is he hiding from a boy more than half his age? After finding out that his beloved was feeding a vampire he'd lost control of all his emotions. Really, Hadrian had no idea how much he could affect his control. He should control himself, stop his brain from conjuring inappropriate images starring both him and Hadrian but he couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to. He was enamored with the young man. His power was intoxicating, his beauty and magnificence combined with a witty and sharp tongue Tom knew his future Dark Prince was a force to be reckoned with. No doubt he'd inherited his intelligence from both his parents and it served his purpose. He'd been through so much and yet he did not buckle under the pressure, on the contrary he'd risen above and beyond everyone's expectations all the while maintaining a cover that he now had the power to give up.

"Triples Muertes." He'd had dealings with the trio since he had returned to both his mind and body which means Hadrian had been thirteen then but from what he could garner, the group had only just begun. Things hadn't changed, it now explained why he was attracted to the young warrior who made deals with him, Hades – the masked assassin with flaming blue hair – and Hadrian – the young man whom he had a certain connection to – were one and the same. Hades was a secret identity, Hadrian the persona that the young man will now carry for the rest of his life.

"Shit." the tumbler he'd been holding exploded in his hand, shards of the porcelain embedding in his clenched fist. He'd been drowning himself in alcohol as the thought of Hadrian being intimate with another assaulted his vulnerable mind. He wanted to welcome Neville and Luna into his folds because they were Hadrian's friends but he wanted to keep them away from his beloved all at the same time. Their interactions with his Prince screamed close, more than friends and – he refused to continue that train of thought but it came anyway – maybe even lovers. "Damn it." he froze. There was slight shifting of the wards. The rest of their company didn't know but he had placed his own wards upon the manor, something that would alert him should any foreign magical being enter the halls. It was almost too fast for anyone to notice but he wasn't the Dark Lord for nothing. He rose from his seat and went to his bathroom to prepare, he had to look presentable after all there could be guests.

XoxoxoxoX

It had been an hour and a half and Severus had had enough of waiting. He couldn't stop himself from worrying about his son. It didn't matter to him that the boy was probably stronger than he was, Hadrian was still his son and he will take care of him.

"Severus, could you please refrain from pacing?"

"I have to go see my son Lucius."

"I understand but he gave us two hours to wait, we still have twenty minutes to go."

"I can't... Luc, please I have to see him." Lucius rose from the couch. "I... just..."

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about what Tom would do to him."

"Tom will never hurt Hadrian."

"Not intentionally, he wouldn't."

"If you're really that worried then I guess we can see them now."

"Thank you Luc."

XoxoxoxoX

"Your magic's gotten stronger though your control has gone out of whack." he told his friend as he tossed a bottle of water to him.

"It's not the control I think," Neville replied. "Or rather it's because I have so much more power to wield that I'm having trouble." Hadrian snorted as he surveyed what they had done to the training room. Back when he had sparred with Fred and George the room looked as if it had gone under a small skirmish, now it was an all out war.

"We'll have to work on that now on top of your actual vampiric tendencies, we have so much to do."

"Sorry to be such a bother." Neville drawled in an almost bored tone.

"Careful Ares, you're sounding like Draco."

"They should be back soon." the Longbottom heir said in response ignoring the barb. "You still haven't told me what you're planning." Hadrian's smirk was one worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself.

"Oh you'll know as soon as they get here." they didn't have to wait long before Hadrian felt the shift in the wards he had erected.

"Yo Boss!"

"Delivery!"

"Shut up you idiots!"

"Hera, I've missed you!" Hadrian stepped towards the three people who'd arrived in the dojo.

"Hades, it took you long enough." the new person snapped at him and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, you know where I've been and I kept you updated."

"That does not excuse you out of leaving me in that hellhole."

"You know," he took her hand and pulled her close just as his father and Lucius stepped through the door. He took no heed of them instead wrapped his arms around the lithe body he held and whispered in her ear. "I have a plan."

"And what would this plan be?" he settled his forehead against hers as she raised her hand to tangle her slender fingers into his long dark locks. He moved his head closer so that their lips were almost touching. Neville, Fred and George stiffened as another's magic enveloped the room.

"I know what you want and I will give you my blessing if you help me."

"Having troubles Mr. Leader of the Underworld?" she asked mischievously as she raised one leg up to settle on his waist and pushed her breasts against his chest.

"After this, I don't think so." he pulled back just enough to meet shocked onyx orbs and then blue-grey eyes. He winked at his father and his lover, strengthening the protective magic in the audience's corner when he saw Luna appear with Rosaline in her arms and Draco by her side. Apparently this was a show for all. Forest green met blood red as Hadrian pressed a lingering kiss on the young lady's neck. He inwardly smiled at the possession that flashed through those ruby eyes but kept his expression impassive.

"Hades, you never change." she whispered as he looked up and green met blue both orbs twinkling mischievously at each other.

"On the contrary m'lady." he pulled back and settled her properly on the floor. He kept his hold on her hand and dropped a kiss upon her knuckles. "I think I got better." his smirk matched hers then he turned his attention towards Fred and George who were trying to suppress their snickers. "Uno, Dos." he barked. Both redheads straightened, their faces blank at the sound of their leader's _mission voice. _Vaguely he realized that there were more people in the viewing platform but he paid them no mind trusting that there were enough of them there to protect Luna and her child. "You're working with Ares against Hera and me." their eyes widened and they began to tremble. "I'll give you fifteen minutes to prepare your strategy."

"I know something we can do while we wait." Hera waved her hand and the room was back into its former untouched shape.

"Don't cheat madame, it's unbecoming of a lady." Hadrian teased as the magic left his stores.

"Oh pish posh, you have more to spare." she said and with another wave a sultry song began playing. "Think you can keep up with me mi'lord?"

"Challenge accepted mi'lady." he settled one hand on her waist and pulled her close, the other clasped tightly with hers and they began to dance for their audience. Their moves smooth and sexy, enticing as they glided across the floor in perfect synchrony. In one corner of the room their audience sat captivated as they danced as one, their movement harmonious and in time with the music. Long pale fingers tightened on the owner's lap as the couple continued to sway and strut along his training room's floor.

"Flipendo," the hex hit her but instead of fighting it she went with, letting go of her partner's hand and landing on the floor in a perfect split.

"Immobulus."

"Protego."

"Locomotor Mortis." Hades backflipped and landed on Hera's raised hands. He pulled her up as he stood upright, the redhaired young lady brandishing her wand and casting successive spells.

"Avis, Oppugno." a fiery flock of birds scattered their opponents as Hades pulled her back.

"Aguamenti." the flying inferno vanished in the midst of the torrent. "Stupefy." they moved fluidly together as they dodged the almost hidden spell.

"Reducto." she hit Uno with her hex, the redhead flying back only to be caught by Ares.

"Careful Hera, Ares will not be holding back."

"Oh, I can handle him." she smirked at him and they both disappeared as a well aimed Diffindo landed just where they had been standing. "Deprimo." she whispered as another flock of birds were sent their way, with the amount of magic in her spell they vanished.

"Bombarda Maxima," two voices shouted, one after the other Hades jumping over Hera's head to deflect the first spell before ducking to let her take care of the following one.

"Hello Hades," Ares was there to meet him as he crouched in front of his partner, his wand brandished and pointing at Hades' neck.

"Hello Ares." he kicked up one leg hitting Ares' wand arm, the dragon heartstring core sparking red as it was forcefully removed. It returned to its owner in the next instant just as Hades was pulled up by his partner.

"Incarcerous." their hands were tied together, now only one arm available for each, Hera's wand arm and Hades' left. They smiled at each other after a brief glance at their captured hands.

"Lacarnum Inflammare." Dos' robes caught on fire, the clothing he was quick to be shed and flung it in Hera and Hades' direction.

"Diffindo," the seams split open but Ares was already there, he wielded a knife that he thrust at Hades who blocked it with his hand, although the sound of metal against metal contradicted that. Hades pushed him back and spun round with a kick, Hera threw shuriken at the vampire managing to nick him as he hurried to dodge.

"That stings Hera."

"You're the one who brought out knives."

"It was only one." he countered as he ducked under more throwing stars. She slumped out of nowhere almost pulling Hades onto the floor with her.

"Senbon," Hades muttered as he dropped next to her. "On my back Hera, just like before." he cut the ropes free from their hands and pulled her onto his back. "Got your sword mi'lady?" he asked as she settled with her legs around his waist and her arms on his neck.

"Right here." she nodded as he set himself of a stance.

"Alright, this just got more serious."

XoxoxoxoX

He watched as they moved fluidly together, ready to defend and attack when need be. One was always there to catch the other as they stumbled or parried or blocked. They were a unit, flawless against their opponent until they made a mistake. It was fascinating to see his beloved work together with someone else, the last time he'd seen him fight was alone against his lieutenants. This time it was two against three but Uno, Dos and Ares were still outmatched. This was not a normal duel or a simply spar, they did not aim to disarm but not to harm either. It was a showcase of power and teamwork, strength and adaptability, quick-thinking in the midst of a battle. There were flashes of light from the spells cast but Tom could feel that no amount of magic was wasted. Each hex and incantation was accompanied by the perfect amount of power needed for the spell to work. He was truly amazed at their control of magic and then they moved onto physical strength.

It was obvious what the three's tactic were, Uno and Dos were to cast the spells, Ares was their physical maneuver. It would've been a good plan against someone not as adept at fighting as Hades and his partner seemed to be. From what he could see both young adults were quick on their feet and had no hesitation in between counter-attacks or defense. They simply reacted to what was sent to them, they hadn't really been on offense. He could see them gearing up for something, they were ready to attack.

His heart clenched when he remembered the pair's intimacy when he entered the room, their closeness as they danced. They had a connection, one that he wanted to have with Hadrian and he would admit to being jealous of her. Whoever she was, he obviously had his beloved's attention. He swore he would make him happy but if he was already happy in the arms of another then maybe he would step back. Tom sighed deeply at his depressing thoughts, shaking his head to clear them away he focused once more on the fight.

XoxoxoxoX

Severus could see what his son had been talking about just after they had finished speaking. It was a Slytherin tactic, one that made it clear just who Hadrian really was. No one could use jealousy as a weapon of choice but a snake. It just proved how sneaky and cunning Hadrian was. His attention though was caught by the young woman who was his son's partner. She was fiery and attractive and vaguely familiar though he couldn't quite figure out who she was. He called her Hera, a name that fit one as she. His onyx orbs trailed down her curvaceous figure, up through her red locks to lock upon cornflower blue orbs. She winked saucily at him before turning her attention back to the fight.

"Luc?"

"I know Sev." he could hear the desire in his lover's voice and knew they were thinking the same thing. They would have her in their bed if they had anything to say about it. They just hoped that Hadrian wouldn't object although Severus would admit that he would want more than just one night with her.

"We need to talk to Hadrian afterwards."

"We will," Lucius assured him. "But for now let's just watch."

XoxoxoxoX

"Draco?"

"Yes Luna?"

"How early did the twins leave this morning?"

"I think it was just before sunrise, why?"

"Neville left around the same time." Luna told her fellow blond. "I think they've been training ever since. None of them were around for breakfast and I don't think they've eaten anything since dinner."

"How do you know that?"

"Neville's panting and they've only been at it for about two hours."

"I think that's a decent time."

"On the contrary, when they used to spar they could last up to eight hours without stopping. That is if they were in perfect condition."

"How strong are they?"

"I could probably keep up with them for up to four hours max, but Hades is another matter altogether."

"How did you all get so strong?" Draco flashed her an incredulous look.

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Hades that." she murmured. "I'm sure he'll tell everyone when he feels it's time to do so." Draco gaped for a few moments before turning his attention back to the fight. Hadrian and the young woman he had called Hera was on the offense and even with Hera's handicap they were holding their own. It struck him then just how strong Hadrian was.

XoxoxoxoX

"Come on Uno. I know you can do better than that " Hades taunted as he pushed back the short sword wielding redhead.

"Shit!" the curse escaped through gritted teeth as his arm was slashed one, two, three consecutive times in parallel. The cuts were not deep enough to scar but it did sting. It hurt enough for him to lose his concentration. He fell backward from a leg sweep, Hades gracefully rising from the floor despite Hera on his back.

"Did you forget that there are three of us here Hades? " Dos asked as his leader stumbled while blocking a kick to the face. Hades grunted as metal clashed against metal behind him.

"You okay Hera?"

"Yep but I am getting bored."

"Oh alright," Hades grinned. "Come here then." he pulled on her arms until she was situated on his front, legs still locked around his waist. He smiled as she settled her arms beneath his own for more movement. "You tired?" he whispered to her as he put some distance between them and their opponents.

"A little bit." she nodded and then rested her head against his chest as if to prove a point. He kissed the top of her head in response. They were both startled out of their conversation at the influx of magic in the air. "You better finish this soon. He's getting too jealous and I'd rather have all limbs intact for other activities."

"So, no more holding back?"

"Yep."

"Okay." all three opponents were down in a matter of seconds. "Sorry guys but mi'lady is tired." he told them as he released them from their binds.

"How long did we last this time?" Uno asked as he slumped onto the ground.

"I... don't know."

"Finally!" Draco broke through their conversation. "I thought you'd never finish!" he exclaimed haughtily and Hadrian turned to face him just as there was a collection of magic in the air. Sensing the intent and power behind the spell to be sent he remained in his position and absorbed the hex. All attention turned towards the Dark Lord who still had his arm raised, his wand in hand staring at the dark haired man in shock. It seemed as if he wasn't expecting Hades to absorb the spell.

"How long has it been Draco?" Hadrian asked as he dropped his Hades persona.

"Six hours since you started." Hadrian nodded at the reply as he arranged Hera in his arms bridal style.

"We'll see you at dinner." He nodded at his father and his lover. "I'm calling for lunch from the house-elves." he turned his attention back to his lieutenants and Neville. "Go to Draco and let him heal you then get some rest. I'll see you later." he left the room without another word, his audience gaping after him as he walked out. Tom hung his head in shame before he was dragged out of the training room by his advisers.

XoxoxoxoX

"Where do you think Hades is going to stay tonight?" Fred asked his brother as their lover tended to him.

"In Father's and Sev's rooms." it was the blond who answered as he continued to heal the multiple cuts and bruises already forming on his lover's body. "He won't stay at his and Tom's room because he's pissed at the Dark Lord. He can't go to his former room since Luna and Neville are there."

"I wonder what he and Hera are doing right now?"

"Most probably resting just like what you two should be doing." Draco said as his lovers settled themselves on their bed. "I did not spend an hour healing you both just so you can reopen your wounds and aggravate you conditions."

"Sorry Dragon." they smiled sheepishly at him and he kissed both their brows.

"Rest, I'll join you after I check on Neville, Luna and Rosie."

"Come back soon Dragon." George said and Draco looked back in time to see both their eyes flutter close as they succumbed to a much needed sleep. He smiled at their slumbering forms before continuing on his way to the chambers now occupied by the bonded couple.

"I'm fine Luna."

"Nev, you haven't fed since last night and I know for a fact that training as you and the rest did will have brought out your appetite." Draco listened quietly as they continued to speak. "You need to feed."

"I know sweetheart, but I don't think your body is up to me feeding from you yet. I will find Hadrian later, I promise." Draco chuckled. "Unless you are jealous of him."

"No, I only acted that way because Tom was there."

"My, my," Draco couldn't help it. He entered the room while still chuckling. "I didn't know there were snakes in the eagle's nest as well." he sent Luna an appraising stare as he walked over to them.

"You have no idea," she smiled at her fellow blond. "Besides it's painful to see them dancing around each other."

"I disagree, I think it's just Tom who hasn't figured it out yet." Neville pointed out. "He's the one avoiding Hadrian, not the other way around."

"Some Dark Lord he is." Draco snorted. "You'd think he wouldn't be so queasy about romance when he doesn't even flinch at the sight of torture."

"He's a Dark Lord for a reason." Luna said as he watched Draco flick his wand over and around her lover.

"Yes well, we'll see which one of them will cave first." Draco replied. "By the way who is Hera?"

"It's not our place to tell." the couple answered as one.

"I'm sure Hadrian will introduce her at dinner."

"Fine, I won't ask. I'll just wait for the fireworks to start flying."

"Don't worry, it will be amusing at the very least."

"With the way Hadrian is I don't doubt that." Draco said as he finished up his examination. "Now I think all you need is some blood to recover but I don't want to see you on your feet until dinner. Luna," he turned to his fellow blonde. "Do what you will to make him sleep."

"Really?" Draco almost laughed at the way bright blue eyes flashed, he settled for a smirk though.

"Yes, I'm clearing you for all other activities besides feeding and _claiming," _he looked meaningfully at her and she pouted. "You need to recover still." he admonished. "Besides, I know you two can get creative." he leered at the pair earning a glare from the vampire. He raised his hands in surrender as he backed away slowly until he was out the door. He chuckled to himself when he felt wards go up as soon as the door had closed then he remembered his own lovers, he went back into his chambers for some much needed rest.

XoxoxoxoX

"Unhand me at once!" he barked at the two men who were manhandling him into his office. His order was ignored as he was pushed to sit on his high-backed chair in front of the fireplace. "What are you doing?" he questioned the pair but was promptly ignored. Lucius transfigured a couch for two while Severus went to the alcohol cabinet for some firewhiskey.

"You're acting like a jealous girl Tom." Lucius took a seat as his lover came levitating three glasses. The Potions Master handed one to him and the other to their leader before settling himself next to the blond.

"That's My Lord to you." he snapped, wine red eyes glaring at the pair who had the audacity to question him, the Darkest Lord of this time.

"Only during meetings." Severus reminded Tom of what he had told him on the day Hadrian had gone to retrieve his friends from Dumbledore's clutches. "And I agree with Lucius, you are imitating an obssessed and lovesick young woman."

"I am not!" Tom protested, a red flush rising up his neck as he remembered what he had done.

"Then perhaps you could explain why you threw that hex?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you." Tom muttered sullenly.

"I recall a time when you promised me that my son would not be hurt under your care." Tom flinched at the reminder. "I do believe you even extended your protection upon little Rosaline simply because you knew Hadrian cared for her. Please explain to me how you hexing my son means keeping him from harm."

"I didn't mean to hit him!" he replied rather petulantly. A dark eyebrow rose at the response while his partner raised his glass to his lips to hide his smile.

"So your spell was actually meant for the young woman he had been cradling in his arms." Severus commented.

"That explains why he didn't turn around to speak to my son." Lucius said once he finally schooled his expression into a bored mask. "Hadrian is rather sensitive to magic from what I've noticed. He must have sensed your intent and protected his lady friend." his bland words earned him what would be menacing glare if only the owner was not slightly pouting.

"What I don't understand is why you're acting this way after you ignored him for three days." Tom once again tried to protest but he was cut off when Snape continued. "He's been confused as to why he hasn't seen you even though you had your elf move him into your rooms."

"He's feeding a vampire," the chestnut haired man growled. "I am sure you both know that there's only one way for vampires to drink from someone without killing them."

"Are you a Slytherin or not?" Severus snorted at the dejected look on the man'a face. Only now did he realize why Hadrian had been manipulating things his way, he was trying to show the Dark Lord that he can hold his own and would not stand to being controlled. In a way, his son was helping their leader become more aware of others as people and not as pawns as he was prone to think. "If you had been in his shoes would you not have found a better way to help your ally?"

"But I..." Tom was struck silent by the question. Why had he been hiding away from Hadrian? He was supposed to be the Dark Lord _and_ Slytherin's heir. How had a Gryffindor outmaneuvered him in such a simple yet effective way? "Are you telling me that Hadrian has found a way to help his friend, _feed a vampire,_ without binding himself to the creature?"

"Do not let my son hear you refer to Neville as a creature." Severus warned. "Maybe if you had just asked like we did you will not be in this predicament." he looked on in slight amusement as his leader hung his head in shame.

"Even if that is true, there is still the young lady he brought here." the couple across him traded looks and no one spoke for a few moments until Lucius decided to break the silence.

"Perhaps you should begin asking questions before you jump to conclusions." the Malfoy aristocrat suggested.

"I think a trip to our rooms is in order." Severus rose from his seat and held out a hand to his lover before looking pointedly at the Dark Lord. "You should come with us." he told him and waited for the man to stand before leading the way to the chambers he shared with his lover.

"Oooohh Hades," the three men froze midstep at the sound. They had just arrived at the doors that led to their private sitting room when they heard it. "I've missed this." it was definitely female, and what followed was nothing if not a pleasured groan. The sound went straight to both Lucius and Severus' groins and they knew that they had to have her, whoever she may be.

"I missed you too darling." Hadrian's voice held fondness and amusement in his tone as he spoke. "I'm sorry I took so long before I could get you out of there. I missed being able to hold you like this." another moan followed by a deep sigh.

"Keep doing that and I might not let you go." she half gasped, half panted out. "That feels so good darling."

"I am so glad you're enjoying yourself." Tom had had enough. He may have let his advisers talk him into listening to Harry about his vampire friend but after hearing something like this - he refused to admit even to himself that it sounded as if the two were having a lazy shag - he wouldn't accept any explanation from the young man. He had not given up on Hadrian, he'd wanted him too long to just let him go to some redheaded harlot, he would just let the boy have his fun and then claim him when the time came. Yes, that was what he was doing, he said to himself as he walked away from the pair. No, he was not jealous, simply giving Hadrian time to sow his oats before he was to be in a committed relationship. No, he was not jealous, not at all.

"Hadrian, are you decent?" Severus knocked on his own chamber's door a long while after Tom had gone. The pair inside had become strangely quiet after the man left although the couple could still hear a few soft moans and sighs. The door opened in response to his question and the two looked at each other before entering the room. They were greeted by a peculiar site; their son was sitting on the couch with a young lady lying with her head on his lap. He was stroking her red locks as she dozed before the fire.

"What did you think we were doing that you had to ask if we were decent Dad?" Hadrian asked as the two older men continued to hover unsurely in front of him.

"We heard the last part of your conversation before she apparently fell asleep." Lucius nodded to the young woman who was still sleeping.

"Oh." Hadrian was quiet for a moment. "Was Tom with you?"

"He left." Hadrian grinned then leaned down to whisper to Hera's ear. Lucius and Severus took a seat on another couch across the pair and watched as she yawned daintily before cornflower eyes fluttered open. She smiled a dazzling smile at the pair before turning her attention back to Hadrian. "Don't worry Dad. I was just massaging her legs to help her get some feeling in them again. The senbon she got hit with had a paralysis potion in them and they hit some nerves that rendered her legs immobile for a few hours. I've only just managed to get her circulation back before she dozed off."

"He's got magic fingers." Hera nodded enthusiastically as he addressed both Lucius and Severus.

"Apparently, I inherited it from Dad." Severus blushed at the implication while Lucius smirked. He could attest to that seeing as he had been subjected to plenty of his lover's massages in the duration of their relationship.

"Was Tom with you?" Hera once again asked.

"Yes, he was." the two exchanged smiles.

"Perfect." Hadrian purred excitedly. "This makes things so much easier."

"Hadrian, would you introduce us to your lovely friend?" Lucius' voice cut off whatever scheme he had been concocting and he nodded.

"Dad, Lucius, I would like you to meet Genevieve Alexandria Potter."

* * *

**Cliffy! It's so awesome I know.**

**Next chapter will feature another sneaky Hadrian and a very jealous Tom. **

**Read and Review if you please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been busy and I didn't know how to do this chapter. But here it is anyway. **

* * *

"Good morning!" Hadrian greeted everyone loudly as he stepped into the informal dining are with Genevieve in his arms. He received a chorus of "good mornings" in response as he settled himself next to Draco who was sitting beside Fred with George on his twin's side.

"Did you sleep well last night Hera?" Fred asked the young lady who was leaning on Hadrian's shoulder as he put some food in a single plate.

"I did." she smiled at her fellow redhead. "Though I still can't walk properly." she said with a wink, watching as Tom froze with a spoon in mid-air. "Someone was a little too enthusiastic yesterday." she snuggled further into Hadrian's arm as Tom's knuckles turned white. Everyone watched with baited breath as the Dark Lord breathed deeply before letting it out slowly in an attempt to calm down.

"Hadrian!" George admonished. "You know you shouldn't have tired her out too much yesterday, we still have a lot of work to do."

"It's not my fault we got carried away." he shrugged as he stabbed a pancake with his fork and fed it to Genevieve. "I just can't help myself when she's near." his voice was a husky whisper and yet everyone heard it. There was a sharp intake of breath from someone, though Hadrian didn't need to look to know that it was Tom, as he tucked a stray lock behind her ear and kissed her forehead as if in apology.

"You made it up to me anyway." Genevieve smiled a soft smile at him and their eyes locked twinkling mishievously at the show they were putting on. On either side of Tom, both Lucius and Severus were hard-pressed to hide their smirks knowing what the teens were trying to do. "I won't complain as long as you massage whatever body part that becomes sore afterwards." she kissed the corner of his lips before taking another bite.

"I promise."

"Guys, you are at the table you know." Fred reminded them as they made no move to continue eating.

"Neville and Luna still asleep?" Hadrian asked the twins as he turned his attention back to the table. He kept an arm around Genevieve and continued feeding her from his own plate.

"I think so."

"Most probably," Draco answered as he sipped from his goblet. "I cleared them both last night besides feeding and claiming." he smirked at Hadrian who returned it.

"Are you talking about us again Draco?" Neville entered the dining room followed by Luna who had Rosie in her arms.

"Nope, just answering questions." Neville raised an eyebrow skeptically as he sat down across Hadrian and Genevieve.

"Good to see you with us Lexi."

"It's good to be here." she nodded at him and he smiled as he took a plate for himself and Luna.

"Nev, do you need to feed?" Hadrian asked noting the slight tremble in his hands and the small ring of red around his hazel eyes. He was worried about his friend, he knew that rigorous exercise tended to make him hungry for blood.

"I can last a few more hours." Neville shrugged as he began to feed Luna in the same way Hadrian was doing to Genevieve.

"We'll go as soon as they finish eating."

"You should eat as well Hadrian, you've had nothing to eat since yesterday." Draco reminded him. "And you'll need your strength for after."

XoxoxoxoX

Severus watched with amusement at the teens' ploy. After their talk the night before both he and Lucius knew where Hadrian stood with the young lady they called Hera. They had never made it to dinner as the two teens took the time to explain their relationship to the lovers and Severus had the diatinct feeling that his son knew of their attraction to the redheaded girl. His eyes met Lucius' across the table as Tom's fingers tightened around his fork. Lucius returned his smirk and he thought that knowing the story behind the actions actually made a lot of difference when it came to the confrontation.

"Draco," Severus shook his thoughts out of his head and listened once more as Hadrian spoke. "Remember what I asked you?"

"Yes," the blond raised a suspicious eyebrow at the brunet.

"I thought we could do it."

"Absolutely not." Draco protested.

"Why not?" the blond glared at him until he silenced himself.

"Hadrian I think you're forgetting to do something."

"Not really, I was waiting for everyone to finish eating but if you want me to do it now I will." Hadrian shrugged. "You're not getting away with changing the subject though. We will talk about it later." Draco rolled his eyes before nodding. "Alright, I suppose introductions are in order. Fred, George, Luna, Neville and Draco you all know Hera so there's no need to tell you who she is." he turned his attention to the adults. "Dad and Lucius you've already met her last night." the two men nodded. "Tom, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Rabastan, meet the new Lady Potter Genevieve Alexandria." she garnered surprised looks from everyone who didn't yet know her and Tom finally snapped.

XoxoxoxoX

Tom could've accepted Hadrian feeding a vampire. He could've overlooked his trysts with the young lady what with his taller stature, bright emerald eyes and shoulder length ebony locks that framed his handsome face perfectly he could definitely understand the attraction to Severus' son. His broad shoulders and lean body all topped with high cheekbones and rosy lips, Hadrian was certainly one of a kind. Tom didn't share. He was the Dark Lord. He was possessive and easily angered and this is something that would definitely spark his wrath. He pushed his chair back so violently it rattled to the floor with a loud clatter shocking all other occupants of the dining room. He ignored the widened eyes and the gaping mouths at his uncharacteristic display. He'd berate himself later for losing control so easily right now he needed to vent. He could've accepted anything else but this is the final straw, he can't accept his beloved giving his name to another, most especially not a woman. He strode out of the room without a backwards glance leaving behind a bewildered audience in his wake.

XoxoxoxoX

"Explanations will be made later on once the dunderhead has calmed down." Hadrian told the rest of the group. "I do not like to repeat myself so I'd rather do it when we're all here." he rolled his eyes at the display but smirked inwardly. His plan was going smoothly it was only a matter of time before Tom became officially his. He needed one more push.

"Ickle Harry Potter!" Bellatrix's angry screech broke through the silence of the room. "You angered the Dark Lord!" she hopped out of her seat and onto the table brandishing her wand at the young man. "I will kill you."

"We've been over this Bella," Hadrian sighed as he looked at her with boredom sparking in his jade eyes. "You can't kill me. I won't let you kill me. There is only one person I will ever let do that and he just left the room."

"The Dark Lord is mine!" she snarled at him as she crouched in front of Hadrian and Genevieve. Neither of the teens moved even as she jabbed her wand at his forehead.

"No Bella, he's mine." Hadrian took hold of her wand arm and the three disappeared with neither a sound nor a flare of magic.

"Thank goodness Lexi's here." Draco muttered to his lovers. "Aunt Bella will finally be treated."

"Draco?"

"Yes mother?"

"What just happened?"

"Perhaps we should retire to the sitting room to wait for them to return." Severus suggested once he realized that they had all finished eating. "In the meantime explanations could be made." they all agreed and moved to the lounge where they positioned themselves according to couples. Silence decended upon the group while they all waited for someone to begin the discussion and it took them by surprise when it was Neville who asked the first question.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Mr. Malfoy?" a dark brow rose at the question, Severus hadn't expected anyone other than his son to notice it. His surprise must have been visible in his expression when Neville continued to ask. "Are you lovers?" Rabastan couldn't contain his snickers at the question until both Lucius and Severus shot him a glare.

"What makes you say that Mr. Longbottom?"

"It's Neville please, Mr. Longbottom makes me sound like my father." the brown haired young man said. "And please don't treat me as you would at school. I am not Neville the accidental Gryffindor and almost squib here."

"I apologize Neville, please call me Severus as I am no longer a professor."

"Really?" Luna interrupted.

"Yes, I tendered my resignation at the end of the year when Dumbledore gave out the order to offer my son to the Dark Lord as a peace offering. I thought there was nothing else left for me there since the boy I was protecting would be gone."

"Hadrian would be happy to hear that."

"He was ecstatic when I informed him of the news last night."

"Ah, so that's why none of you arrived to dinner." Neville said. "I'm assuming he told you about Hera."

"Yes, how did you know?" Lucius asked this time.

"I told you. I am not who I seemed to be back in Hogwarts." he smiled smugly at the speechless man. "But you still have not answered my question."

"Yes, we are lovers." Severus replied. "Will that be a problem?" Neville was silent for another a few moments then he began looking from Lucius to Narcissa then to Draco. This continued for a while until the tense silence seemed to be deafening.

"Neville?" Luna called out to her bonded.

"Ah, I understand." he said as his hazel gaze settled once more on the two men. Lucius was holding Severus' hand, their legs touching from knees to thighs and their sides melded against each other.

"Neville, love, what is it?"

"I'm afraid it's not my secret to tell Luna." he kissed the top of her head before turning his attention back to the two men. "Would you kindly grace us with your story then?"

"Why don't you tell us what you've come up with?" surprisingly it was Narcissa who asked.

"Let's see if I'm correct." He nodded at the blonde woman before he began to speak out his hypothesis. "Mr. Malfoy and Madame Black's marriage was a contract made by both families correct?" at the nods he received he continued. "Judging by the way Madame Black is close to Rabastan, they were lovers at the time. Now Severus and Mr. Malfoy have also been lovers so the contract must have been unwanted from both sides. This though led me to wonder about two things, the first is how did Hadrian come about if Mr. Malfoy and Severus were lovers? What about Lily Potter nee Evans? The second, how does Draco fit into all this?" he paused to gather his thoughts. "It took me a while but I finally understood. Severus, Lily and Mr. Malfoy were in a triad relationship before she was forced to marry Potter."

"B-b-but how?" Severus was not proud of the fact that he stuttered, neither did he know how Neville had come to the correct conclusion but as the boy had said he really seemed to be different from the dunderhead he had been teaching for the last six years.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but Draco, Hadrian and Mr. Malfoy have some habits that are the same."

"Like what?" Narcissa asked in shock.

"For example, when they are in need of comfort or they need to calm somebody they will touch that person in what could be perceived as a friendly way but would otherwise suggest a more intimate connection." Lucius was stumped, Neville had not been in the manor for a whole month and yet he'd already noticed that. He was also surprised at the accurate deduction.

"How did you know that?"

"I notice things." he shrugged.

"Now how do you think Draco plays into all of this."

"That's where it gets tricky." Neville replied to Narcissa's question. "Like I said I believe the marriage was pre-arranged by the then Lords of the house," he continued after getting nods from them. "But if it was a marriage then you will not be with your lovers even after all this time had passed."

"How do you know this?" Rodolphus was curious. He wanted to know how the young man knew these details and especially how he figured out the rest of the story and what else he had thought about in the small amount of time that he'd gotten quiet.

"I was raised in a pureblood home." Neville told them. "My grandmother was the one who raised me after Bellatrix supposedly tortured my parents."

"What do you mean supposedly?" Rabastan asked. "You don't believe that it was Bella?"

"No, I don't believe it was her." he shook his head. "My grandmother wanted me to be the perfect heir so she made me study everything about Wizarding customs and that's how I found out about the arranged marriages. In this case however I don't think it was a contract for marriage, or at least it didn't specify that you two had to get married. I think your fathers both signed something that only asked for an heir and not a tying between the families otherwise you will not be in the relationships you are now."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Severus wondered just how much the boy was hiding and finding out how he figured it out was a way to know that.

"Wizarding bondings are final, unlike marriages in the muggle world you cannot get a divorce and most of the time if there is a contract involved then there would be a clause in it which states that none of the parties were to have lovers otherwise they will be stripped of their magic for bringing shame upon the union."

"You are correct in everything you said." Lucius said after taking a few moments to compose himself. "Severus and I were in a Triad relationship with Lily before Hadrian was born. Narcissa and I were also forced to produce an heir under the threat of losing everything, our name, our families and our magic. If Dumbledore had not intervened, Hadrian and Draco would've grown up as siblings." Lucius looked disappointed at the reminder that both boys had not been able to grow up together.

"Don't worry about that," Neville said dismissively. "They've been friends since first year anyway and they had been like brothers from the start."

"Neville!"

"There's no need to hide from your parents Draco." the vampired said. "They should know that their sons are actually getting along."

"Draco, is this true?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Father."

"Explain."

"After Hadrian found out about being Uncle Sev's son he came back to me. He'd rejected my friendship because I was a prat at Madame Malkin's but somehow he'd noticed that Uncle Sev treated me differently from the rest of the snakes. He asked me to tell him about his dad after he showed me a copy of the letter Uncle Sev received from the Ministry and I told him everything I knew. I couldn't understand how it felt like to grow up without parents, I had all of you with me and I wanted him to know that he had a friend. Our friendship grew but we hid it from the rest of the school and acted our parts until second year. After what happened with Lexi and the basilisk we became closer, it was the first time I met Fred and George and everything seemed to just fall into place." it was quiet as he finished his explanation, the adults pondering on the information they'd just been given. There was still so much to know they realized that and they wanted to learn everything they could about the teens.

"Severus, how did the Dark Lord come back and when?" Neville once again broke the silence with his question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Hadrian said something about our Fourth year."

"What did he say?"

"How did Tom come back?" Neville repeated his question instead of answering.

"Tom came back during your Third year. He had us retrieving his horcruxes and pieced his soul together just before the summer began. When he had all pieces of his soul his body returned to normal, or rather a slightly aged version of his seventeen-year-old self."

"That's the one Hadrian saw in the diary isn't it?"

"I would think so. Now what is this about Fourth year?"

"Do you remembed that was the year Hadrian was forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament as the Fourth champion?"

"How could I not?" Severus snapped. "I did everything I could to make Dumbledore see sense but he allowed it anyway."

"Hadrian told me something about the final task. He said that he remembers something about it but the pieces didn't fit."

"What did he remember?"

"He told me that Peter Pettigrew had been waiting in a graveyard or at least that's what he remembers. When he and Cedric reached the cup they were portkeyed into a courtyard where the rat was waiting. He said Voldemort was also there and ordered Pettigrew to kill Cedric then Hadrian was forced to a ritual that revived Voldemort but his body was more of a snake than a person. Voldemort then called his Death Eaters before forcing Hadrian into a duel. Hadrian said that in his memory he was hit with the Cruciatus curse a few times before he was able to grab the portkey with Cedric's body and being transported back into Hogwarts."

"Things don't add up Neville." Draco interrupted the vampire. "Hadrian was not displaying symptoms of someone who'd been under the Cruciatus curse after he came out of the maze. I know because I checked him over. He also didn't have a wound on his arm where the memory told him that Pettigrew cut into it to take his blood."

"I know Draco, that's why I think that memory is false. It must've been implanted into his head when he was at his weakest. Remember that the headmaster kept everyone away from him after that task. He said Harry needed to recover and would do so best if he was left alone. He'd had the time to modify his memories and he would've been able to because Hadrian had exhausted his magic."

"Not to mention that Cedric Diggory is alive and well." Luna said. "I've seen him around the school and I have wondered why Hadrian has not noticed him."

"His mind could be manipulated not to notice when Cedric's around him." Fred and George spoke up. They had been oddly quiet throughout the discussion but finally deemed it time to speak up. "That old man has a lot to pay for."

"Calm down loves," Draco put a hand on both redheads' knees and stroked gently until they were calm enough to talk. "We'll get him but we need to get it right."

"Where are Hadrian and Lexi? We need to talk about Hogwarts, it starts in two days." Fred asked impatiently.

"They'll be back when they've finished what they're supposed to do." Draco told him.

"Draco, who is Lexi? Why did Hadrian say she's the new Lady Potter?" Narcissa asked her son.

"Well Lexi's full name as you already know is Genevieve Alexandria Potter," he started unsurely but an encouraging nod from his father had him continuing. "She's the mind healer in the Triples Muertes but she's also Hadrian's partner."

"Oh just tell them Dragon." his lovers said in unison.

"Alright fine." he glared at the pair before turning his attention back to the adults. "She was formerly known as Ginevra Molly Weasley," he ignored the surprised gasp from his mother and the stunned look on the Lestrange brother instead choosing to continue before he lost his nerve. "She's the illegitimate child of Molly Weasley and James Potter."

"James and Molly? But that's impossible!" Narcissa exclaimed. "James was obssessed with Lily."

"But Lily did not return his affections." Draco replied. "There's something about the Weasley family that is not well-known, they're a predominantly male clan. During the first war Molly was blessed with a girl but unfortunately miscarried due to a stray hex hitting her in one of her missions for the Order. The poor woman was not the same after that. They tried again and again but they were not meant to have a little Weasley girl, eventually after six sons Arthur wanted to give up. Molly didn't so she went to Dumbledore for help." he paused as if to compile his thoughts into a more coherent picture before continuing. "It was around the same time that Hadrian was born. James too was complaining that he wasn't getting anything from Lily. She refused to sleep with him besides that one time during which everyone supposed that she got pregnant with Harry. They were having problems as well so he turned to his mentor. A few months later he gave a solution, they could sleep together while Molly was under the effects of a polyjuice. Arthur refused to have another child with her so she was desperate for anything and James thought it was a good idea since he would be seeing Lily the whole time. They did it and she was born."

"How did they ever hide her appearance?"

"Didn't Arthur ever figure it out?"

"Arthur found out when she was two that Molly was using a potion with his blood to make it look as if she was a Weasley. Dumbledore Obliviated him."

"How did they ever keep this a secret?" Narcissa couldn't believe it.

"I just can't believe James was desperate enough to sleep with anyone wearing Lily's face."

"She still loved you." Draco told his father and godfather. "Even when she was forced into a situation where she couldn't do anything she remained true to you. She never slept with James."

"How do you know that?"

"Hadrian let me read some of her letters to him. She told him there that she charmed James' memory to make him believe she had slept with him even when she didn't." Draco told them.

"Now I have a question," Fred interrupted whatever response they'd been about to give. "If Hadrian calls his father Dad, and you Dragon call your father "Father", what is the other supposed to call the other one?"

"Freddie!" his twin protested.

"It's a valid question." the redhead shrugged at his counterpart. "They would've grown up together in a four-parent home if things had gone the way they wanted to, now that they know that the brothers know what are they supposed to call their fathers?"

"Perhaps Papa would be more appropriate for me." Lucius answered. "Hadrian has already gotten used to calling Severus 'Dad' it would be easier to keep it. Besides, there is no reason to be so formal now that we're all together." Draco looked up in shock at the man who'd guided him to become the person he was. His father, the Malfoy patriarch and the coldest man known to the outside world was willing to be called Papa? "It is a French term Draco. It is quite acceptable."

"Oh Hadrian will be so happy!" Luna smiled brightly.

"They've been gone a long time though." George commented.

"Should we go check on them?" Fred echoed his twin's sentiment.

"No need," Hadrian said as he stepped back into the room with the young lady everyone now knows is named Genevieve. "We're back."

"And it took you almost an hour." Neville said as he looked at the woman who followed the pair. The craziness in Bella's eyes were gone, she looked more sane without the crazy glint and the maniacal laughter.

"She was under a very powerful confundus and compulsion charm." Genevieve explained. "It took me a while to even figure out which one was used. It was an ancient Black family magic that was used on her and a very difficult spell to break especially since it was sealed by her blood."

"Neville, I'm so sorry." Bella's apology shocked everyone. "I didn't mean to." she walked over to the young man and knelt in front of him, her arms going around his legs as he stared at her in confusion. "I didn't mean to and I tried to break the compulsion but it was too strong." she sobbed into his knees as red-rimmed hazel eyes softened at the confession.

"I knew it wasn't you." he told her. "Mum told me during one of her coherent moments that she thought it wasn't you. She said your eyes were glazed as if you were under the Imperius curse and I believe her."

"How can you trust me?" her words were muffled by his clothes but he heard her anyway.

"There are things that we found out about everything in the past." he explained without really explaining. "Why don't you go to your husband? I'm sure you have a lot to talk about?" he suggested and pulled her up to her feet. He looked into her eyes and held onto her hands as he accepted her apology. "Don't worry Bella. I knew it wasn't really you." she smiled a watery smile when he kissed her knuckles before he nudged her towards Rodolphus. She walked slowly towards the man who'd stood by her even when she hadn't been herself and stood in front of him unsurely for a moment until he called out to her.

"Bella love?" her breath hitched at the endearment. She hadn't heard him call that in a loving way in some time and it was refreshing to hear. He'd only ever used the term when he was trying to calm her during some of her more insane moments.

"Hello Rodo," she looked beneath long lashes, flashing him a shy smile when he opened his arms to welcome her.

"Are you really back?"

"I am darling," she told him as she was pulled onto his lap as soon as she had gotten close. "Hadrian and Lexi helped me."

"Thank you~" Rodolphus stopped short as he looked at the empty spaces where the teens had been. The rest looked up in shock, none of them had noticed that they had left. They'd been too focused on Bellatrix and Rodolphus that they didn't feel as the younger people left. Severus was confused, he was a trained spy, he should've felt it the moment the teens disappeared but he didn't. It was only a testament to the strength of the young ones. They really wer an asset to their side and he would watch in the shadows as Dumbledore fell to their ire.

XoxoxoxoX

"Come on Draco," Tom stopped at hearing the voice of the young man who'd tormented him so. It was past lunch but he felt no inclination to eat and decided to go to his training room to take his frustrations out but apparently there was already someone there.

"Not here Hadrian," he listened as the blond protested. "Not where the twins could find us."

"I still don't understand why you keep hiding this from them. You know they will accept it."

"Could you stop for a moment?" Draco snapped at Hadrian. "I can't think with you coming on to me like that."

"You know you like it," Hadrian's voice was teasing but it made Tom's hand clench harder.

"I do," he hated that Draco agreed. He didn't want the young Malfoy to want whatever it was that Hadrian was doing to him. "And I like the way you do it. I actually want to learn how but not when my lovers are nearby."

"I'm not going to ask why," Hadrian said. "Let me just show you how to do it." that was it. Tom wouldn't take this anymore. Hadrian was his intended. He was his Dark Prince. He was supposed to rule beside him and sleep with only him. It was time to stop this foolishness, he wouldn't take any more of the unfaithfulness of the young man. He'd given him enough time to sow his oats, it was time to stake his claim. "Come on Dray, take off your robes for me." wine-red eyes glowed angrily as he stomped his way over to the door that was the only barrier between him and his beloved. Enough was enough, Hadrian didn't even have the propriety to take his trysts away from him.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" he demanded as he blasted the door open feet from where he stood. He could only gape at the sight in front of him and he couldn't understand how wrong he had been.

* * *

**Another cliffy!**

**Sorry for being so late with my update. Things have been really crazy so I haven't had much time to write. **

**I hope this chapter answered most questions from the last one. **

**Tell me what you think ne?**

**Read and Review. Please and thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update but I've been busy so I haven't had much time to write. Anywho here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Draco, go!" Hadrian ordered as the Dark Lord entered the training room. The blond had been in the process of removing his robes when the door was almost blasted apart by the man's purely physical strength.

"I can't leave you with him!" he protested as Hadrian's magic protected him just in time to block whatever curse had been thrown at him.

"Go get the rest and I'll deal with him." Hadrian flung himself towards Draco just as another spell was cast. He came just in time for the burst of magic to hit his shields. "Go!" he shouted. "I can't concentrate on him with you here."

"Fine, but I'm coming right back."

"Okay." he nodded as he faced the frightening red eyes of the man he had fallen in love with. Hadrian knew he should be terrified but the jealousy he could see floating in the wine-red orbs only had him excited. He was thrilled to know that Tom was interested in him, enough to try to harm other people because of it. The power the man was displaying was intoxicating and he wanted to feel more of it. "What the hell is your problem?" he snarled angrily at the man as the door closed behind Draco. Inwardly though he was cackling with glee. Tom had finally snapped.

"What's my problem?" Tom retorted with another slash of his wand. "You're the one cavorting with other people right in front of me!" his frustration grew as the boy continued to deflect his spells.

"Cavorting with other people?" Hadrian asked as he dodged a cutting hex. "What are you talking about?"

"Why the hell would you feed a vampire?" Tom ignored his question and asked one of his own. "Don't you know that it bonds you to them for as long as you both live?"

"This is about Neville?" another dodge, another spell, another duck.

"Who is the young lady you call Hera? What is she to you? What is she doing here?"

"Why do you care?"

"And just what were you doing with Draco? He already has two lovers, isn't that enough?"

"What is the real problem here?"

"What the hell are you doing with all these people?" Tom asked as he finally closed in but he didn't know that Hadrian let him. He pushed the younger man against the wall and trapped the green-eyed boy's hands against the wall.

"Don't you mean why am I doing things with them and not with you?" Hadrian asked as he met the flashing red gaze. "Why should I do anything with you when you ignored me for more than a few days?" he asked, his voice soft. "Why are you jealous when you're the one who pretended I wasn't there? What was the point of having Tilly move me into your rooms when all you do is hide from me? How do you even do it?" Hadrian asked. "We live in the same manor and I know that it's big but I don't think it's big enough for me not to see you for three whole days. Did I do something?" without wanting it to, his insecurities came to life. Faced with the man he had fallen in love with in the span of a few weeks, the jealousy that Tom felt because of him should've clued him in that his attentions was reciprocated but he couldn't help it. Almost sixteen years of living in an abusive household that made you feel worthless for being different would do that to you. "Why did you ignore me like that?" Hadrian asked, his eyes closing as he tried to stave off the tears. He was strong as Hades, he had to be the leader but as Hadrian his fears will always be there.

"What do you mean?" Tom was struck hard by what he had heard and only then did he remember what he'd done. He had ignored Hadrian the day after the young man had slept in his bed and he had continued to do so afraid of losing his control should he let himself get close. He thought the boy was not ready for a commitment and that was what he wanted from him. He'd wanted to give Hadrian space, to let him live life the way he would want to. He didn't want to control Hadrian the way Dumbledore did so he stayed at arms length. But his friends began coming and he started to learn more about the boy. In truth he was amazed with the things he'd learned but at the same time he was extremely jealous with the people Hadrian was always with. They were his age, they were attractive in their own ways and he was afraid that they would take Hadrian's attention away from him. At the time he had thought that Hadrian was taking the time to spend with everyone else but him and flaunting it at his face but now he realized that he was lashing out because he'd been left alone. "Did you do all these because of me?" he asked the young man who was quietly crying in his arms. He knew Hadrian could get away from him if he wanted to, he'd seen the strength his beloved had but he didn't fight. He stayed pliantly in his arms letting the tears simply fall. "Hadrian?"

"I wanted to know what I did." the green eyed boy told him. "I needed to see if you actually wanted me." Tom was shocked at the confession. Apparently Hadrian had deemed himself unwanted after being ignored and had done everything he did because he wanted to know if Tom wanted him.

"Why?" he had a vague idea but he still wanted to know.

"You didn't stay in our room. I thought you didn't want me there. You moved my things there and yet you didn't even come to sleep. I waited up for you but you never came." Hadrian continued to sob even as Tom pulled him closer, letting his hands go. He clung on to the elder man as he cried. "I don't feed Neville the way you think I do." he said. "Besides the first time it was always in a goblet. He only feeds directly from his mate. We're only blood brothers." Hadrian explained. "Genevieve is the new Lady Potter because she's James' child by blood. I'm not a Potter, I didn't give her my name because I was never a Potter in the first place. I'm a Snape Tom, I'm not James Potter's son. And I was teaching Draco how to fight. I've been training him so that he can come on missions with us but he doesn't want his lovers to know because he didn't want them to think that he didn't believe in them. I never slept with any of them. I haven't slept with anyone." they were silent, ignorant of the people who had come into the room. "Am I even yours Tom?" Hadrian finally asked. "Do you really want me?"

"Are my actions not enough?" Tom returned. "I've been acting uncharacteristically these past few weeks, isn't that enough?"

"You haven't done anything to help me think that you do." Hadrian told him. "Every time something happens you storm out of the room and disappear for hours. How is that any different from the way you've been treating me since Luna and Neville came?"

"Hadrian, I'm sorry if I've let you believe that I didn't want you. I had a different reason for keeping you at arms length. I wanted you to be sure that you wanted me. You've captured my attention since I came back three years ago. At first it had been because I wanted to have you on my side just to spite the old man but my obssession developed into something more. I began to think of you as my partner, a ruler beside me but it turned to more. Soon I began seeing you with me in meetings and out of them. I wanted you in my bed but at the same time I wanted you as a partner. When Dumbledore offered you to me I knew I had my chance and knowing that you were interested the same way I was made me ecstatically happy. But I didn't want to push you. You've just been given to me as an offering I didn't want you to think I wanted to control you. I wanted you to live life before you were to be in a lifetime commitment with me. But seeing you with all these young people made me rethink my decision. I didn't even consider how you would feel."

"What made you think I didn't want a commitment between us?" Hadrian looked up from hiding his face in Tom's chest. "I was the one to kiss you the next morning. I was the one to stake my claim. If my parents and brothers weren't there maybe I would've done something more. If Rosaline had not cried I wouldn't have stopped kissing you. What made you think I didn't want to be in a relationship with you?"

"..." Tom truly was stumped. He couldn't answer the questions because whatever he said would make him look like a fool. He had been a fool. That's what happens when you think with your gonads and not your brain. He berated himself. "I'm sorry. We could've avoided all of this if I'd just been honest with you in the first place."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Hadrian told him as his lips stretched into a knowing smile. "I enjoyed making you jealous. I love looking at you when you're all possessive." Hadrian whispered against his ear. "It makes me hot and bothered." he captured the fleshy lobe in between his teeth as Tom growled at the heat pooling in his loins.

"Don't start it if you have no intention of finishing it." the red eyed man warned as Hadrian pulled back. The younger man simply smirked before pulling his head down for possessive kiss. Their lips moved together in a battle of wills and dominance, one which Tom quickly won as he ravaged Hadrian's mouth.

"I have to continue training Draco." Hadrian said as he pulled away panting slightly.

"How about I join you today?" Hadrian's eyebrows shot up at the suggestion.

"Are you sure you can keep up with us old man?"

"I think it's time for a test. Let's see how the Triples Muertes fare against the Inner Circle." Tom said as he set the younger man down on his feet. "We'll have a competition in the next week but for now I want you and your best to fight against me and mine."

"What are the stakes?"

"Nothing for now, I just want to see how good you really are."

"Alright," Hadrian nodded. "How many?"

"Three would do for now."

"Very well, fifteen minutes?"

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes." they stepped away from each other and walked over to the area where their audience had convened. "Lucius, Severus, we will spar against Hadrian and two others from his group." the lovers looked surprised but excited at the idea.

"I hope you have potions ready Dad," Hadrian taunted. "We won't be going easy on you just because you're older than us."

"We shall see Hadrian."

"Who will we be fighting against?" Lucius asked.

"I believe you have never seen me fight with the Twins." Hadrian replied. "Uno, Dos!" he called out. "You know what to do."

"Are you sure Hades?" the two redheaded young men asked their leader.

"Of course I am."

"I would've thought Hera was the one to go." Draco cut in.

"I would but Persephone's not ready yet and I want them to see the original Triples Muertes at work." Hadrian said.

"Wouldn't you rather prepare your strategy away from us?" Tom suggested.

"We don't need to prepare Tom." mischievous jade eyes glittered at the Dark Lord. "The fifteen minutes were for you."

"We're always prepared!" Uno and Dos announced as Hadrian disappeared from view.

"Where did he go?"

"To change into his battle robes."

"~You should begin preparing~."

"~Or else you'll lose~."

"Aren't you rather cocky?" Severus was sceptical but at the same time he knew they were only being honest.

"Nope." and they left it at that leaving the three elder men to ponder their words as they waited for Hadrian to return.

"Is everyone ready?" Tom's breath caught in his chest at the sight. Hadrian was wearing a black full-body suit that seemed to be made of leather. It accentuated every lithe muscle and outlined his pectorals, hugging his lithe shape and emphasizing strong muscular legs with it he wore dragon-hide boots and had arm protectors made of the same material.

"I think we already won Hades." Uno told him as he took off his outer robes to reveal a similar outfit.

"You've shocked them into silence." Dos said as he too got ready for battle.

"Alright everyone not fighting back in the spectators' area. We don't want any innocent casualties for this fight." Hadrian ignored his lieutenants' teasing as he ushered the rest back onto the protected platform. "Hello Rosie." he greeted his goddaughter with a kiss to the brow, her mother on the cheek and Genevieve as well. "Hello girls."

"I wanted to fight Tom." Luna pouted at him.

"I know love but your body is not ready yet. I promise we will show them how good we are at the competition next week."

"Darling you really should've included us in this one." Genevieve agreed with her friend's sentiments.

"Lexi, you know I don't want to break you two up. Besides, this just leaves us with more surprises for the next one."

"One minute to go Hades."

"Alright, I have to go but I'll see you soon okay?" the two girls nodded at him and he stepped out of the protective bubble just in time for the Inner Circle to prepare themselves for battle. Apparently, his distraction had worked wonders on the three elder men.

"Rules?" Tom asked.

"First blood elimination."

"But Hades!" the twins protested.

"That's fine, anything else?" Tom nodded at his future Dark Prince.

"Nothing permanently maiming and nothing aimed to kill." Hadrian said decisively.

"Very well."

"Go." the three younger men disappeared leaving unnerving silence in their wake. In the stands, two young women smirked already knowing what was going to happen. Back in the arena Tom wondered what had possessed him to challenge Hadrian. He couldn't sense his magic and although he could perceive the twins he didn't know which one was which. If he were any lesser man he would've given up but he wasn't. He was the Dark Lord, one of the most powerful wizards of their time and this, this was child's play.

XoxoxoxoX

Draco watched on the edge of his seat as Hadrian and Tom faced off. It had been six hours since they started and neither of the two were about to give up. Severus and Lucius had both been taken out of the fight two hours into the fight by the twins as the Triples Muertes had gotten tired of exchanging hexes without getting in a hit. They had decided to throw senbon with their next spells and neither men were able to dodge thus drawing first blood. Three hours later, the twins were also taken out by a well aimed Bombarda that had shards of wood flying in their direction. Hadrian had barely managed to put a shield around himself to avoid being cut.

"Are you tired yet Tom?" Hadrian asked as he looked at the wine-eyed man across from him. Outwardly there was no sign of the exhaustion the chestnut haired man was feeling but to someone like Hadrian who had watched out for the signs, it was only too obvious. The slightly tensed shoulders, the barely perceptible quickening of breath and the beads of sweat on the older man's forehead was enough of a clue.

"Perhaps we should end this with one final move?" Tom proposed as he could feel the tiredness seeping into his bones.

"Okay." Hadrian smiled as he put away his wand and stood in a seemingly relaxed position. Tom took his lead and returned his wand in the folds of his robes as well. "Ready Tom?"

"One~"

"Two~"

"Three!" the pair disappeared from view and their audience watched with baited breath as a pregnant silence descended upon the room.

"Not bad Tom, but I think you really are out of shape." They heard Hadrian's voice but no one could see them.

"Where are they?" Bellatrix asked in a quiet whisper as if afraid to draw attention to herself. She looked to the twins for answers but it was her nephew who had them. The young Malfoy heir was pointing towads the ceiling where the pair were. Both Hades and the Dark Lord had their feet flat on the ceiling, standing upright, no doubt held by magic. The younger man looked to be trapped in the elder man's arms with both of his behind his back. Lord Voldemort had a dagger to his neck and yet Hades was smiling and it took Bellatrix a few moments to realize why. Upon closer inspection there was a glint of light surrounding the Dark Lord and she finally noticed that they were throwing needles all poised to target locations that would be fatal to the victim.

"How fast can you send those needles at me?" Tom pushed his dagger against the skin of Hadrian's neck threateningly.

"Do you really want to slit my neck with a full-blooded vampire in the room, not to mention said vampire is my blood-brother?"

"There are many things I want to do to you but unfortunately none of them are appropriate with the company we have." Tom's voice was a husky growl as he pulled Hadrian closer to him to let him feel the effects of the spar. Hadrian in turn bared his neck submissively as the feel of the hard length against his back made his own arousal spike.

"We better get down there before I let you ravage me in front of everyone." Hadrian whispered in turn as Tom's lips began to pepper his neck with light kisses. Hadrian released the magic holding them up to the underside of the roof and the pair hovered upside down still in an intimate embrace before they were settled on the ground standing upright.

"So who won that one?" Draco asked them as they settled.

"It's a tie." They replied in unison.

"Perhaps it is time for dinner." Severus suggested as the room once again descended into silence. They all knew that Hadrian would've beaten Tom but no one said anything to oppose their statement.

"We will meet back in an hour for dinner. We have to start planning Dumbles' downfall." Hadrian told everyone. No one argued and so they left the room hand in hand amidst the wondering whispers of the people they call their family.

XoxoxoxoX

"So Hades, what exactly is our plan?" Hera asked their leader who was sitting upon the Dark Lord's lap.

"I want to cause chaos." the green eyed young man replied from his perch.

"That's all we want to do." Luna rolled her eyes at the response but smiled anyway.

"So what do we do?"

"I believe it's time for Genevieve Alexandria Potter to make herself known to the Wizarding World."

"What about Ginny Weasley?"

"We'll keep our Ginny golem alive, we need to keep her cover."

"Ginny golem?" the adults asked in unison.

"Since when has there been a golem?" Severus asked. He was sure that the young lady he had been teaching at Hogwarts was the same as she always was, down to the obssession with his son.

"Since the beginning of Fourth Year."

"But how?"

"We did a ritual on Genevieve that took away all the Weasley influence that Arthur's blood had. It also took away Molly's essence from her and we put it in a golem including everything Prewett taught her daughter to be mainly the insanely obssessed fangirl who would be the future Mrs. Potter." Hadrian explained to the Inner Circle. "Since we couldn't really have a person with only James Potter's essence, we took some of Mum's from me and put it in place of Molly's."

"So for all intents and purposes Genevieve Alexandria Potter is actually Harry James Potter's sister. Any and all blood tests will show those results while Ginny Weasley will be Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley's daughter." Neville summarized.

"Now Lexi will come out~"

"~but we need a back story."

"She's Harry's twin sister but Lily hid her from the world after she was born." Severus began. "No one was there when she gave birth to Hadrian so that will not be looked into. I believe Potter was at a Quidditch match at the time which gave Lily the perfect opportunity to hide Hadrian's true parentage."

"Where was she sent to?" Hadrian asked her father intrigued by the tale he had begun to concoct.

"Lily sent her abroad without anyone knowing and she only just returned to England after hearing about her brother's plight."

"Lexi," Hadrian called out to his sister. "We've been corresponding all this time. This could work."

"I have an idea Hadrian," her grin matched his perfectly and their audience couldn't deny that they really were siblings. They set about planning and when everyone retired for the night they were all satisfied. The next few weeks would be fun as they wreaked havoc with the Wizarding World. They will sorely regret betraying their "Saviour". Hadrian slept in Tom's arms that night comforted by the thought that they would soon be living in peace with their family.

XoxoxoxoX

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" the Headmaster looked up startled from his food. It was a week after the fall term began and the school had been opened once again despite Harry Potter's sacrifice and none of the students were too happy of that fact. Dumbledore had insisted they come back to the school, working his 'grandfatherly charm' that no one seemed to buy anymore since he gave over the Golden Boy to the Dark Lord. The Hall was in a sombre mood until the eerie silence was broken by the full use of the Chief Warlock's name. It was said in a voice that was cold and angry, the person obviously trying to keep a hold of their temper as they walked up the to the platform housing the teacher's table. Red hair flew behind her as magic crackled around her small, lithe frame. The students looked up in confusion at the young lady who hadn't needed to touch the great doors for them to open. "What have you done?" sparkling jade eyes held hatred as she stared down the headmaster who in turn flinched at the familiar orbs.

"Who are you?"

"Where is my brother?"

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell gave you the right to turn him over to the Dark Side?" she snarled at him, hand tightening around her wand as her red locks continued to flair around her head.

"I must ask you to leave. You have no right to be here." the headmaster was getting flustered. He didn't know the young lady who had accosted him and to think that he hadn't felt the wards shift. How did she even get into Hogwarts without his knowledge?

"I have every right to be here." she snapped at him. "Once you decided to send my twin brother to his death, I knew I had to come straight here."

"I still do not know who you are young lady." he tried for the grandfather tactic but she was having none of his ploys.

"Of course you wouldn't. Mum was smart enough to get me out of the country when I was born." she smirked rather smugly at the old wizard. "Let me introduce myself then, my name is Genevieve Alexandria Potter. I am Harry James Potter's twin sister and the new Lady of the Noble House of Potter." whispers broke out, eyes widened in shock at the information. The usually twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster scanned the room to find the only other Potter heir that he knew. His gaze met curious cornflower blue and he breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his other pawn was still alive and well.

"I'm sorry but who are you to make such a claim? We all know that Harry did not have a sister most especially since his parents were killed during Voldemort's attack." Dumbledore's eyes hardened as he saw that she was not backing down. " Please refrain from saying such things or I will be forced to call the Aurors."

"I haven't done anything but speak the truth." she stood defiantly across him and discreetly looked over the other professors. "Tell me Dumbledore, do you know of a way to find out who the next head of a clan is?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Every Ancient and Noble house has a family tapestry that states the continuation of the lines. In there you will find every person who has ever been born within the family, who they married, how many children they have and so on and so forth. It also states who the current head of the family is. Imagine my surprise when suddenly Harry's name ended as _deceased_ and I was named the new Lady Potter."

"Impossible!" he finally rose from his seat, pushing back his throne-like chair in the process. He raised a wand against her but she simply turned away from him.

"Let it be known that the Potter's were descended from Godric Gryffindor, this means I own this school. As the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter I hereby decree that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry be closed until such time as a suitable headmaster is found. So mote it be." there was a blinding flash of light and then the lights had died down. The floating candles' flames were down to the minimum; the torches giving the barest of lights. "You have the next two hours to vacate the premises before the school ejects you forcefully." she began to walk down the aisle ignoring the defiant looks being thrown at her by the Gryffindors.

"You have no right to do this!" Dumbledore shouted at her back, his wand still trained on her.

"If you truly believe that then please try to contact Hogwarts herself." she watched in amusement as he tried to do so only to anger himself when it did not work.

"What have you done?" he snarled at her.

"Exactly what I said," she shrugged. "This school will be closed until I find a replacement that will bring her name back to its former glory. Your time here is up Dumbledore."

"No! Give me back my school!" he sent a dark hex towards her only for magic to come from the walls to protect her. He stared in shock at the tendrils that had surged forward in her defense. In his time within the school, Hogwarts had never protected him as it did her.

"Hogwarts recognizes her heirs Dumbledore. She will protect them all." she told him. "For what you did to my brother, this is only the beginning. You will suffer just as you made him suffer. I will break you Dumbledore, make no mistake."

"You cannot do anything to me!" the old wizard protested. "I am the Supreme Mugwump of the International Federation of Wizards, Chief Warlock to the Wizengamot and the Saviour of the Wizarding World. They need me and will do anything I ask of them."

"You've gone insane old man if you think anyone will follow you after what you have done." she turned her back on him and once more addressed the students. "Please leave before the two hours is up or Hogwarts herself will eject you from the premises."

"Wait, why are you doing this?" one student came up to her as she was about to walk out of the door.

"Because there are changes to made in this school."

"Why did you come now?" another one asked.

"My brother was the only thing I have left of my family and Dumbledore took that away from me. Harry's dead because of him."

"How do you know Harry's dead?"

"Normally only the males are allowed to take the Lordship," she told them. "But if there was ever a case when there was no male present, the eldest female would take up the mantle. I would not have been recognized by the tapestry as the new Lady of the House of Potter if Harry was still alive. After all he did for the Wizarding World, he had been given to his mortal enemy to do with as he pleased. I will do everything in my power to see the man responsible for his death gone." she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Please excuse me, I have work to do." she walked out of the castle and towards the apparation point, disappearing with a loud pop as soon as she got there but not before hearing the outraged scream of one former headmaster.

* * *

**Oh my God! So many followers! I love you guys! Thank you so much for supporting me. I hope you continue reading my story!**

**Read and Review, please and thank you. **

**aLy0:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the super late update! I've been so busy with my family during the holidays and we've been travelling all over the country together I barely had time to write. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. There's a Lemon/Lime in this one to make up for my tardiness. Sorry. Watch out for the warning. **

* * *

_**The Boy-Who-Lived Dead! New Lady Potter to Take Over!**_

_**The Wizarding World is in shock as news of our Saviour's demise comes to us in the form of his twin sister. Before dusk yesterday, students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived on Platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross Station in London. They reported that the school had been closed by the rightful heir of Gryffindor, Lady Genevieve Alexandria Potter, Harry James Potter's twin sister. The students claimed that she arrived at the school shortly after their lunch feast had begun and confronted the Headmaster in front of the whole congregation. She announced her identity and declared the school closed until such time as an appropriate replacement could be found for one Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**She explained her brother's death as the apparent reason of her sudden appearance and appointment as head of the Noble house of Potter. She has effectively threatened the former headmaster for sending her only family to his death and promised retribution for everything Harry Potter has had to suffer under Dumbledore's guidance.**_

_**Who is the young woman who, according to reports from eyewitnesses, looks so much like Lily Potter nee Evans? What is her real agenda as she revealed herself to the British Wizarding World? What lengths will she go to to avenge her fallen brother? All these questions and more, begging to be answered by the populace as everyone tries to figure out just what she wants from us. **_

_**For more on Dumbledore turn to page 7.**_

_**For more on the school's closing turn to page 9.**_

"Are you ready for this Lexi?" he folded the newspaper and looked up at his sister as he asked.

"What do you take me for Xander?" she grinned widely at Hadrian in reply.

"Now that we have Dumbledore out of the school, we can focus on getting him out of the Ministry as well."

"I think it's time to mourn for dear old Harry Potter."

"I've set up an interview with Xenophilius Lovegood and Rita Skeeter at the same time." Hadrian informed her. "Let's see how much the bug will twist your words."

"Let's hold a public funeral for Harry Potter but there will be no body."

"Let's have Voldemort there." Genevieve suggested.

"Why?"

"Because Harry died due to the injuries done to him by his relatives. Lord Voldemort tried to save him but he was too late."

"And how would you know that?"

"The Twins." she grinned at him.

"Oh, I definitely like where this is going."

"That's brilliant Lexi!" the two redheads spoke up. "We still have the recordings of every dismissal they said when we asked to remove you from that place."

"Excellent, now we only need to plan the details and we're set for the next step." a dark aura invaded the room and the group fell silent. It was a few moments before they found the reason for the menacing burst of power, Tom entered the room with a dark cloud hanging over his head. His lips were twisted into a scowl, eyes glinting as hard rubies as he marched past them into his and Harry's bedroom.

"We'll finish up the planning Xander," Genevieve offered as the door closed behind him with a resounding slam.

"You guys do that while I figure out what happened." he nodded and watched as they filed out of the room. He walked to their bedroom to find that Tom was in the bathroom. His robes had been left outside, scattered on the floor, something unusual for the usually neat man. "Tom?" he called out as he too stripped off his clothes. There was no answer so he pushed open the door only to see him under the hardest and coldest spray of water.

XoxoXLemon/LimeXoxoX

Hadrian shook his head and walked over to his beloved. "Marvolo?" he called out the name only he was allowed to use as he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and pulled himself flush against his back. "What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his hands over the frigid chest.

"Hadrian..." Tom turned in his arms and met his jade gaze. He could see the anger and frustration in the wine red eyes but behind that he could see the affection Tom held for him.

"It's okay hon," he raised one hand to caress Tom's face. "Whatever it is we can figure it out." he said with a gentle smile before he tugged on the other man's hand. "Come on." he led Tom towards the tub that was magically filled with warm water and a spicy scent meant for relaxation. He stepped in first and sat down then beckoned to his partner to join him, Tom hesitated for a moment but the soft smile on Hadrian's face encouraged him to follow.

XoxoxoX

Sometimes Tom wondered why he'd become a Dark Lord in the first place, especially during times such as this one. As he thought about it, his anger and frustration grew once again but the soft lips on his bare back halted that train of thought.

"Stop thinking about it hon and just relax." his young partner was supportive and understanding and he couldn't figure out how he'd gotten to be with Hadrian. "Whatever it is, we can deal with it later." another kiss was pressed onto his nape before he groaned as nimble fingers pressed onto a sore spot on his back. He relaxed into the gentle massage and let Hadrian do what he pleased with his body. Unknown to him his anatomy was responding to his lover's ministrations. "That's it." Hadrian's words were breathed into his ear and he shuddered delicately in response. "Let me take care of you." he moaned as slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, gently tugging while the other went further to cup his balls.

"Hadrian..." he groaned as the hand around him tightened, the water surrounding them sloshing with the movement. Tom's breathing picked up as a sharp nail dug gently onto his slit, an answering hardness digging into his back. Hadrian's tempo increased earning more pants and moans from him. "Come for me Marvo." Hadrian nipped at his ear then nibbled a trail to his neck, littering his skin with bite marks. "Come for me." Hadrian commanded and he obeyed, spilling his seed into the water when a sharp bite made pleasure burst behind his eyes. He gasped and panted at the intensity of his release, his orgasm prolonged by the soft whisper of his name behind him. He sagged into the strong arms that held him, never had he felt the way Hadrian had made him feel. "Feeling better hon?" Tom looked up in surprise. They were already in bed, clothed and dry and warm under the covers.

XoxoXEndLemon/LimeXoxoX

"Thank you Hadrian." he murmured as he closed his eyes and let himself doze off.

"Sleep now Marvo," he heard his beloved's soft reply then warm lips descended on his forehead. He drifted off to sleep safe in the knowledge that here was a man who would be there to pick up the pieces and be willing to protect him should he ever need it.

Hadrian watched his lover sleep happy that he had at least helped in a way. Tom had been so angry he had broadcasted his thoughts and Hadrian had gotten a good look at them. A mischievous smile spread his lips before he followed his partner into Morpheus' arms. Those damn minions will not know what hit them.

XoxoxoX

"And what, pray tell, possessed you to do such a thing?" the man cowered in front of his lord who was looking more frightful than before. He'd returned to his former body years ago but only revealed it to the lower ranks recently. There had been a mixture of reactions after the announcement, some had been happy to see their master back to how he was before while others breathed a sigh of relief for not having to see the snake-like man he had become. But of course there was the lust. Some of the lower-ranked Death Eaters became enamored with their leader and had taken it upon themselves to make him love them in return.

"M-m-my L-l-lord," Tom glared at the man crouched before him. "F-f-forgive m-m-me."

"Spare me the dramatics Brownman." wine-red eyes bore onto the bowed head. "Tell me the reason why you would try to dose me with amortentia."

"Your followers are out of control Lord Slytherin," another thing had changed. He no longer called himself Voldemort. He let that part of him go with his serpentine features. He was now Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin. "Should I get rid of them?" Hadrian appeared on his lap in full Triples Muertes gear, with his mask on and his hair flaming blue.

"Alas dearest Hades," Tom inwardly smirked at the blatant show of possession. "I have need of them."

"I'm sure my team can do anything you want," Hades leaned his back into Tom's chest as he eyed the man who was already seething at being ignored. "In fact, we can do it better." he ground his hips into Tom's just as Brownman looked up.

"I don't doubt that..."

"You're nothing but a child!" Brownman burst out. "How dare you try to seduce our Lord?" he rose from his position on the floor and raised his wand against Hades. "Ava-" he stiffened at the body pressed to his back.

"Drop the wand." the voice was sweet amd seductive and he trembled at the lust that shot through him. He almost gave in but held strong in the end.

"Who are you?"

"Did you really~"

"Think we would~"

"Leave their backs unprotected?" Uno and Dos appeared both holding three men down. Their captives were pushed onto the floor with their hands behind them in a painful twist and their faces grinding into the marble floor. Six wands rolled towards the slightly raised dais where Tom and Hades were sitting.

"Lord Slytherin, we seem to have found some rats in your nest." two more masked Death Eaters were thrown in front of their leader by Ares.

"Tommy boy, they're eveywhere." Persephone said as she shook her head. She appeared sitting gracefully by Tom and Hades feet in full Triples Muertes regalia.

"They need to be exterminated." Hera jabbed her wand into Brownman's throat making the man choke.

"I told you they can do it better." Hades smiled in amusement as he surveyed the scene in front of him. The previously perfect formation of death eaters was now marred by wide berths with the Triples Muertes in the middle. Tom's minions had their wands raised and pointed but their hands were shaking and they looked confused and slightly unsure.

"Perhaps I should let you dispose of them." Tom couldn't find it in himself to be disappointed at his followers' disgraceful performance when he was thoroughly enjoying the show put on by his beloved.

"I'd greatly enjoy it." Hades all but purred as he rose, his presence imposing, his walk graceful and his stalk predatory.

"Y-y-you c-c-can't d-d-do ~"

"He really is annoying when he stutters." Hades turned back to Tom. "How did he even think that you would fall for him with this much intelligence?"

"Not even the strongest love potion will take my attention away from my partner."

"I dearly hope not," Hades grinned at him through his mask.

"Will you two stop flirting for a moment so I can get to the good part?" Hera snapped at them.

"Why are you so snappy?"

"Because unlike you I do not get the chance to spend my nights with who I want." she glared at her brother who was smiling slyly at her.

"Perhaps you should do something about that so you wouldn't be so snappy."

"Perhaps if you stop flirting I can get on with my life. I do have things to do."

"Fine, fine," Hades raised his hands in a placating manner and turned his attention back to the downed Death Eaters.

"How dare you~?"

"Stop talking." she cast a lazy silencing charm at her captive and looked up just in time to meet Severus' heated gaze. She almost melted at the smirk directed at her but kept her face impassive as his dark eyes burned into her own.

"So how do you want to do this?" Uno and Dos asked together.

"How about we let them run free for a time and then go capture them?" Ares suggested.

"That's a great idea. The grounds are large enough for a good chase." Hades nodded. "How long?"

"One hour?" Persephone said.

"No, that's too long."

"Five minutes."

"Too quick."

"Half an hour?"

"Still too long."

"I give you fifteen minutes to run and then I'm coming after you." Hera said rather distractedly as she lowered her wand from Brownman's neck and pushed him in the direction of the door. "You wouldn't be able to apparate or leave the grounds through any other means so I suggest you start running."

"You can't do this!" he finally seemed to have found his courage as he raised his voice at her. She simply raised an eyebrow in return before waving her wand lazily and sending him out of the door.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Hera said before she walked out the door with her head held high and walking sexily.

"Fifteen minutes then." the rest of the Triples Muertes agreed and let their captives go.

"I wonder what got into her." Uno commented as he took a seat on the raised dais by the throne.

"I think it's rather, what hasn't gotten into her." his twin and partner replied before nodding his head in the direction of one Severus Snape and his lover Lucius Malfoy. Both men were still looking at the door where Hera had disappeared through, their gazes lustful before turning to each other, meeting their partner's gaze and having a silent conversation.

"So little queen is all hot and bothered, is she?" Uno grinned at his partner through his mask.

"Don't even think about it." Hades intervened before the scheme could come into fruitition.

"But Hades~"

"I said no."

"Fine." everyone could tell he was pouting but no one would rather speak out after the bizarre but enlightening show they had gotten. These were merely children and yet they had had no trouble bringing down at least ten adults who were stronger than them, as far as anyone else knew. This group was no one to be messed with, that was for sure especially since they were in the Dark Lord's favor.

XoxoxoX

"Hades, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course Severus." he rose from his perch on Tom's lap and walked over to his father. It had been ten minutes since Hera had gone and they were still gathered waiting in the hall.

"Hades, four minutes and fifty seconds."

"Back in two." he grasped his father's arm and then both disappeared from view. "What did you want to talk about Dad?"

"Hadrian, where are we?" Severus looked around at the slight shimmers in the air confused because he had not felt any magic being used.

"We're still at the Manor," Hadrian waved his hand and the shimmers disappeared to show that they were still at the meeting hall but no one seemed to know. "It's a barrier spell I invented, we can see them and even hear them but they can't see or hear us."

"Impressive," Severus commented and his son blushed ducking slightly in his embarassment.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Genevieve," Hadrian had to suppress the smile that threatened to break out at the serious expression on his father's face.

"What about Lexi?" he asked.

"Your Papa and I would like to court her." never one to mince his words, Severus decided for the blunt approach. "We've been attracted to her since the first day she arrived but we were afraid to approach her."

"Why would you be scared?"

"We are not exactly young men, we feared she would get tired of us if we actually did approach her. And we didn't know if she was interested in us as well."

"So, why now?"

"There are certain signs that led me to believe she must have taken a liking to us too."

"Oh, and what are these signs?" he smirked at the glare sent his way. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"I would like your blessing, both your Papa and I do."

"You don't need it though."

"No but we still would like to have it." Severus replied. "Technically she is your sister."

"If you want to get technical then that's not true since neither James Potter nor Molly Weasley are my parents."

"What about that ritual you did?"

"Well that only changed her magical signature to be similar to those of James and Mum's. Her blood is also the same but that's only because of the spell. She's still Ginny Potter under all the magic we did so no, she's technically not my sister."

"But..."

"Don't think of it as incest Dad, because it's not. Everything we did was to mess with Dumbledore, don't confuse yourself because it's complicated."

"..."

"I give you my blessing if you really want it but she'll kill me if I don't anyway, just so you know."

"She will?"

"And I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Hadrian rubbed the back of his head in embarassment. "We need to go, she's on her way back and she doesn't like to be late for hunts."

"Alright, can we get this over with?" Hera said as she stepped back into the room, red hair blazing behind her as she marched towards Hadrian who had just reappeared. He flashed her a worried look but her expression was quickly replaced by one of grim determination.

"We can go in three, two, one..." Hadrian decided he didn't need to dawdle. His sister was worried about something and they had to figure it out before anything happens.

XoxoxoX

"Lexi, what's wrong?" hours after the disappointing hunt, Genevieve sat in the living room area of the Snapes' quarters, staring blankly at the fire.

"Ragnok firecalled me when I came back to my room." her voice was monotone, lifeless, so far from the young lady Hadrian was used to. Neither of them looked up even as the door opened and both his fathers stepped in.

"What did he say?"

"Dumbledore is contesting my claim as Lady Potter. He's saying I'm an impostor and that I should be thrown into Azkaban for attempted line theft."

"You know he can't do anything to you. Even if we were put on trial only our truth can be revealed and nothing else. What's worrying you?"

"Xander what if something happens?" she asked in a tiny voice. "What if they find out what we did? What's going to happen to me?"

"You know I won't let anything bad happen to you." he took her into his arms and let her weep as she worried for what was to come.

"I'm an abomination. I don't even know what or who I am anymore." she sobbed. "How can anyone love me like I am?"

"What do you mean?"

"Xander, I was the product of an illegal tryst because my mother wanted a daughter and my father wanted sex with your mother. We did a ritual that took away my mother's blood and magic and replaced it with your own so what am I now? Who am I?"

"You are a beautiful young woman who is loved by her friends and family," he pulled away from their embrace so he could look her in the eyes. "You are fierce but you are caring, you are powerful and gentle but most of all you are my sister, in blood and in magic. You are Genevieve Alexandria Potter, sister to Hadrian Alexander Snape, daughter of Lily Evans and James Potter, the rightful heiress to the Gryffindor line and the new Lady Potter. Never forget that Lexi, you are who you are and nothing you can do will change that. It doesn't matter who you were born as, what matters is the person you've become. The wonderful lady that you've grown up to be. You're Harry Potter's twin sister and you should never forget that." the room descended into silence, Severus and Lucius listening intently to the conversation.

"Thanks Xander, I needed that." she smiled a watery smile at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Now are you ready to kick Dumbledore's wrinkled ass?"

"I did not need that mental image!" she pushed him away playfully before finally noticing the other two men in the room. "Oh hi!" she blushed a pretty shade of pink, one that made her look even more delectable in the eyes of Severus and Lucius.

"Good evening Genevieve." Severus greeted with a smirk, onyx orbs boring into her cornflower eyes.

"Hello Severus." she replied, her blush now gone, cerulean orbs stormy with desire. "Good evening to you too Lucius." she greeted the blond man whose steel grey eyes now shone with lust, a smirk playing upon his lip as he replied.

"I trust you've had a pleasant evening Miss Potter."

"It got better with the company." she smiled at both of them. Neither one of the three noticed when Hadrian slipped away smiling happily at them. Things were going great. Dumbledore was soon to go down and his fathers and sister were happy.

XoxoxoX

"She is lying!" he roared at the goblins. "She is not the heiress to the Potter clan!"

"Mr. Dumbledore, Lady Potter is telling the truth." Ragnok glared angrily at the man who dared dispute the wonderful young woman's right. "We here at Gringott's have done all the necessary tests and she has passed all of them, or are you saying that I am lying?"

"She cannot be the next head of the family!" the bearded man argued. "It is not possible."

"How can you make such claims?"

"I know the real heiress to the Potter clan and it is not her!"

"What do you mean, Mr. Dumbledore?" Ragnok asked. "Is there something you know?"

"James Potter had an affair with Molly Weasley and they had a daughter."

"Are you saying that young Miss Ginevra is the rightful heir to the Potter line?"

"That's exactly what I am saying." Dumbledore sat back in the chair with a triumphant smile.

"Then we must let her prove that she is the heir." Ragnok produced a parchment which he set on the table. "She is outside is she not?" without waiting for a reply he waved his clawed hand and the door swung open. "Miss Weasley, I need you to place seven drops of blood on this parchment. It will reveal your ancestry and either prove or dispute Mr. Dumbledore's claims that you are the rightful heir to the Potter line."

"Must I do this Headmaster?" Ginny asked her mentor.

"Yes dear child, we must not let that Genevieve take away your rights." she nodded at his reply before reaching for the knife on the table. She sliced her palm and squeezed her hand over the parchment, letting seven drops of her lifeline fall onto the yellowed page. Letters began to form in the center, her name appearing as Ginevra Molly Weasley, lines running across the paper forming each of her brother's names, first Ronald then George and Fred followed by Percy, then William and finally Charlie. From Fred and George's name there was another line connected but the name was hidden, from Bill's it was connected to a Fleur Delacour and at the very top of the family tree was written Arthur William Weasley and Molly Prewett-Weasley.

"It appears all you have are claims Mr. Dumbledore," if goblins could grin, then Ragnok would have, as it was his smile was wide enough to reveal sharp teeth and the glint in his eyes told of unknown amounts of pain for lying to a goblin.

"It lies!" Dumbledore once again rose from his seat, ignoring the wide-eyed girl who was sitting staring at the parchment.

"Goblins do not lie Albus Dumbledore!" Ragnok roared. "Just how much have you been keeping from the public? If you lie about this then what else have you lied to the Wizarding World about?" Dumbledore shrank back at the menacing stare directed at him but glared at the goblin who dared to use magic against him. He did not respond, only stared at the creature before his eyes narrowed in thought, _"How was it possible? Ginny was the product of an illegal tryst by James and Molly, I ensured that she would conceive a girl. What happened? She's James' daughter! She should be the heiress to the Potter line!"_

"Our business is done here." he announced once he realized he would not win that day. He would have to retreat and gather his forces. He needed more information. "Come Miss Weasley." he practically yanked the young lady out of her seat and frog-marched her out of the room. Inside his office, Ragnok grinned. He knew very well who Genevieve was, what Hadrian and his team had done happened under the watchful eyes of the goblins. They were creatures who protected their own and above all they hated stealing. They will stop at nothing to prevent Dumbledore from getting any more money and riches from the Potter vaults. Outside the bank, one former headmaster disapparated without sound. He needed to rethink his strategy, years of planning could not go to waste.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think ne?**

**So sorry it was so late. **

**Read and Review Please. **

**Thank you so much for all the followers, favorites and the reviewers. Your support means a lot and fuels my writing mojo. **


End file.
